Neutral Countries Can't Fight Dark Lords
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: In 6th year at Hogwarts Harry starts to act rather...differently. His anger is now Chopin not Capslock. With Hermione and Malfoy acting up too, what's going to happen? Features Austria, Prussia & Hungary so far. References pairings.
1. Something Different

At a certain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry situated somewhere in Scotland, a certain bespectacled young wizard with dark messy hair woke up. While going through the usual daily ritual of attempting to flatten down his hair into a reasonable state Roderich discovered something really rather odd. He had green eyes. Green eyes. Had you asked him yesterday he would have been pretty certain he had blue eyes. Well, there was only one person who would attempt something like this on him

"Prussia!" he yelled.

"You alright mate?" he best friend Ron asked "What's Prussia?"

Roderich stood stock still, what was Prussia? What_ was_ Prussia?

He must have had some weird dream the night before that had stuck in his mind or something.

"Ron, do my eyes look weird to you? Because they look green in the mirror?" he decided to try and see if his friend saw the spell on them.

"Course they're green, they've always been green. The famous Lily Potter eyes. You sure you're alright Harry?"

Of course, his eyes were green and his name was Harry. Strange, he'd had the oddest feeling it was Roderich.

"Yeah, I think I just had a really weird dream"

* * *

On the other side and opposite level of the castle a young pale blond wizard was having similar sense of something being slightly off. Now, Gilbert despite being vain didn't tend to take long in front of the mirror unless of course he was trying to make a special impression ( usually to impress Specs or the mad frying pan woman). After all time spent in front of the mirror would be time the rest of the world was missing his awesomeness. He did think something was a bit off about his appearance but couldn't place what.

"Boss?" one of his lackeys questioned just as he was about to saunter out."Aren't you gonna do your hair, you know slick it back?"

Gilbert stopped in confusion, had they mistaken him for West? Much as he loved his little brother, he wasn't exactly his identical twin when it came to looks.

"That's West, idiot, not me, how you lot ever think you'll survive a fight is beyond me."

As he left the dormitory a black boy ran to catch up with him, "Changing your hairstyle, Draco? Pansy not like it or something?"

For goodness sake why was everybody obsessed with his hair today?

"None of your business Blaise" Draco remarked curtly. Why had he thought his name was Gilbert?

* * *

Over in the Griffindor girls' dormitory a brown haired witch named Erzsébet more normally called Elizaveta hadn't noticed anything odd. The reason for this lay next to her bed, a broken alarm clock, a broken magical alarm clock. Evidently magic wasn't more reliable than muggle technology after all. Regardless of such hypotheses however the fact was she had hardly any time before breakfast and had to hurry to get there in time.

"Thanks for waking me Parvati" she called

"Don't worry Hermione, I wouldn't want a housemate to lose points for being late."

Hermione, she was called Hermione, for some reason she'd thought she had a different foreign name.

* * *

Given the fact the whole school ate breakfast together and moreover that Harry and Hermione were good friends it wasn't surprising that Harry and Hermione met at breakfast. What was surprising in their mutual friend Ron's eyes was that they'd almost seemed surprised at first to see the other one there. Then, throughout breakfast the weirdness had continued.

"Honestly, Ronald chew with your mouth closed" said Harry.

Harry. Harry never told him off for eating that was Hermione.

"Come on, Harry give him a break, you've always been overly fastidious. Honestly sometimes it doesn't surprise me we divorced."

"You and most European historians, it's hardly an astute observation."

At this point Ron felt obliged to cut in, "What the hell are you two going on about? We've teenagers, you've never been married and if this is some stupid way to let me know you've been having some secret relationship or something, thanks for not telling me before. It would have been nice to be trusted you know. I'm supposed to your best friend. I should have known that you two would get together and leave me by myself."

"Look, Ron I'd like to apologise" started Harry "I really didn't know what came out of my mouth until you commented on it"

"Yeah, it's really weird, it's as if I'm remembering someone else's memories or something" added Hermione

"Yeah, well try to be normal, it's really weird." Ron paused, "you don't think you-know-who, could have anything to do with this."

"No, it doesn't't seem evil just odd."

Now, at this point, Hermione burst in, "are they together?"

"Who?" Hermione pointed at Dean and Thomas. "Them"

"What? No! At least I flipping hope not, he's dating Ginny. And we share a room with them."

"Oh pity, they'd be cute" Ron shook his head. This was just too weird

* * *

McGonagall was able to say exactly when her day had gone wrong. One day she was going to have to talk to Albus about his ideas about inter-house unity. She was not fond of teaching Slytherins at the best of times. Fortunately apart from some notable dullards such as Crabbe and Goyle the majority of them were not academically stupid. However her position as head of Gryffindor seemed to mark her as their enemy. Nonetheless Slytherin alone however she could deal with, Slytherin and Gryffindor was more difficult kettle of fish. Her house had a remarkable propensity to produce students who didn't look before they leaped and thought nothing of getting into fights with their rivals.

Of course this particular period she had to have 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Meaning she had the trio of trouble, Potter, Granger and Weasley who everything always happened to as well as Harry's apparent arch rival Draco Malfoy. For most of this year Malfoy had been quite quiet and subdued, probably due to his father's imprisonment. That however had not been the case today.

Every reference to himself had included the word awesome. Then Potter had come in and told him he wasn't awesome and called him a "washed-up excuse for a country" to which Malfoy had responded by saying Potter was a "unawesome fighter who was a disgrace to the lineage of Germania". This had led to the current situation with both boys staring each other down. Both had ignored her rebukes and their subsequent loss of house-points. Finally Potter spoke "I will express my anger" and drew his wand. As she prepared herself to block the spell, he turned towards his desk and transfigured it into a piano, before sitting down and playing a sonata. She wasn't sure whether she should reprimand Potter or commend his transfiguration skills. As he finished his emotion filled song, Granger spoke.

"Your anger is Chopin now?"

"Wow, you picked something up in your years living with this piano playing pansy." interjected Malfoy.

At this point the normally well behaved Miss Granger produced a frying pan from goodness knows where and whacked Malfoy on the head with it. At this point Minerva thought she had to intervene.

"Miss Granger!"

"Oh don't worry, he'll be fine, I've been doing this for years"

"She's correct, unfortunately he does seem to always recover"

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger" she glanced at the unconscious form on the floor "Mr Malfoy, that's fifty house-points from all of you for disrupting the lesson. With an extra 10 for you Miss Granger for resulting to physical violence. You will all report to my office for detention tonight. Now, can we please get back to the lesson?

Oh, and someone tell Mr Malfoy what I said when he wakes up."

Thenceforth the lesson on human transfiguration went relatively well. They were working on changing their eye colours and although she kept her eye on the three she saw no more odd behaviour from the three. Well, except for the fact that Potter and Malfoy picked up the spell as quickly as Granger. As for what had possessed Malfoy to turn his eyes red of all colours she had no idea.

"Right, everyone, use the cancelling incantation we used previous lesson to return your eyes to their normal colours. Any of those of you who are incapable of such a simple spell please see me."

On some level she wasn't surprised to see Potter, Granger and Malfoy appear at her desk. In addition to Malfoy's red eyes, Potter had turned his blue and Granger hers a green not too far from Potter's natural colour.

"For goodness sake, all of you should be quite capable of this spell. Finite Incantatum!"

Nothing happened. She frowned.

"transfiguro reverso"

again nothing

"Oculis Naturalis."

Nothing.

"I don't understand, the spells are acting as if this is your natural eye colour. Just go! I'll sort this out in detention tonight. Actually make that tomorrow, I have third years to deal with tonight."

* * *

Ginny Weasley could not quite believe what she was hearing. When Proffessor Slughorn had invited her to one of his dinner parties, she'd declined saying she had Quidditch practice only to be told that he doubted that was a problem as "Dear Harry is coming and you can't have a practice without a captain, can you?".

Now, Ginny didn't really mind Slughorn's parties. They were a diversion from her troubles with Dean and really if a witch came from a family like the Weasley's who weren't exactly wealthy she should probably take every chance she had to achieve her ambitions. Slughorn had helped Gwenog Jones onto the Holyhead Harpies after all. Perhaps thoughts like these were silly with Voldemort back but if it did come to all-out war wouldn't it be useful to have a network of contacts outside Gryffindor to help fight him? It was true she sometimes felt out of place with the children of the rich and famous there but Molly Weasley had been a Prewett and had taught her daughter at least how to conduct herself. Despite all this you couldn't skip Quidditch for it. Quidditch was Quidditch. She had to question Harry who was sitting in front of her in the common room.

"Harry, how could you cancel Quidditch practice for Slughorn's party?"

"Quidditch?"

"Yes, Quidditch, you know riding brooms, quaffle, bludger, snitch. Quidditch."

At this point her brother broke in "Bloody hell, don't tell me you've forgotten what Quidditch is now Harry."

"Yes, no I meant no, of course I remember Quidditch, what about it?"

"What about it? What about it? For goodness sake Harry you're ditching it for one of Slughorn's soirées."

"Aah, yes. I admit I forgot we had practice but I'm afraid I must stick to my prior decision. After all the choice between a nice dinner party and some barbarous sport isn't really difficult is it?"

At this point her brother burst in. "I've had it with you today Harry, Go off and have fun in your little Slug Club. See if we want you on the team of this barbarous sport."

After he stormed off, Ginny spoke "I have to admit Ron does have something of a point for once. You're acting really strange, it's like you aren't Harry but someone else."

She wondered briefly why she hadn't blown up like Ron had. The only reason she could find was her sort of attraction to Harry. Although she'd got over her childish crush something deeper had taken its place. Over the summer she'd really enjoyed hanging out with Harry. Plus, admittedly she did find him physically attractive. Her musings were broken by Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny, I'm sorry about Harry, he's really nice if you get past his demeanour. I was thinking maybe I'd try out for the Quidditch team sometime, I think it would be fun and we could show that stupid Malfoy that girls are just as good as boys. I mean I had to consider it, after all the opportunities watching gives are hard to give up but I could still watch other matches, right?"

"Um, right. I've got work to do now, so I'll just go and do it"

Walking away Ginny decided something was definitely wrong. That was not Harry and Hermione. It was as if they were possessed by someone else. Possessed. If anyone, knew about possessions in the Wizarding World it was Ginny Weasley. If she'd learnt anything from second year it was quite how bad such things could be. She needed to go see Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore regarded the three students in front of him. After Miss Weasley's account of Harry Potter and Miss Granger's odd behaviour added to Minerva's story of her lesson he'd thought it best to summon the three of them. Although it did rather upscuttle his plans. Draco Malfoy had to continue to think he knew nothing of his plans. To look into their minds could ruin that. It was quite possible Lucius had taught his son to recognise when his mind was being read if not to block it. Harry might have learnt at least that from his lessons with Snape the previous year and so to do so could be to lose his trust. It was paramount he had Harry's trust. Especially if Harry was to continue following his orders after his death. While death did tend to make a martyr of one, you could never be sure. Of course it was Harry's position in the prophecy that made this all so important. This was why he needed to get to the bottom of this. Yet, the three of them were being surprisingly reticent. He decided to try again.

"Miss Granger, why are you acting so out of character?"

"I'm not sir; this is how I've always acted. I don't understand why everyone thinks this is so weird; if anything it's my time here at Hogwarts that seems fake."

Dumbledore sighed."You may go"This was going to be yet another thing to research.


	2. A Revelation

The three students eyed each other. McGonagall had them sorting books in the library. A boring but not arduous job. Eventually Malfoy broke the silence

"Look, we all know this isn't who we are. My awesome self is not Malfoy and you're not Potter and Granger in my mind either."

"In a history changing moment I have to agree with him" Harry said

"Agreeing isn't enough though, we need to do something." Hermione input.

"Well, it seems rational to try and find out about something we mentioned and seem if it gives us some clues"

"Good idea, Specs except how are we going to do that? None of these idiots have come up with a book searching spell?  
Did anyone recognise anything we mentioned earlier from what we know now"

"The Iron Curtain, sounds sort of familiar. I mean my Aunt and Uncle didn't give my much access to the news but..."

"I think so too, something to do with Russia and the Cold War maybe? I think it was a bit before our time though."

Malfoy shock his head " All I know is what I said in class."

"So, it must be a muggle thing" concluded Hermione.

"Could you write to your parents for information? Under the guise of a project on the muggle world or some such thing? My guardians are unlikely to give me any"

Hermione thought "I could try but we'd better quite down, Madam Pince is glaring at us."

* * *

Hermione stared at the paper in shock. Hungary, she was Hungary. Ezrebet Héderváry. Better known as Elizaveta to her due to her Germanic childhood friend and ex-husband. Magyar. Converting to Christianity. The Tectonic Knights who became Prussia. Her friend Poland. Fighting the Ottomans. Joining the Austrian Empire. Italy. Marrying Austria. World War One. Her Divorce. World War Two. Soviet Occupation. She had to go find Roderich and Gilbert. At least age had a way to get to Roderich in the Gryffindor dorms, finding Gilbert would be more difficult. So Roderich first it was. She ran up to the boys dorms where Roderich had retired to bed. He always liked to go to bed early on nights that didn't have music recitals or concerts to give him energy for the ones which did. It was important she found him so she forced herself to ignore all the possible yaoi (she always thanked the day that her boss decided she should interact with foreign countries, leading to her meeting Japan)

"Roderich, Roderich" she hissed "Wake up!"

Harry heard someone hissing in his ear "Roderich, Roderich, Ébredj fel!"

"It's too early for Hungarian Elisaveta" he said "I need my music sleep"

"I was speaking Hungarian? Really? Well, I guess it makes sense, but I really need you to wake up now, I've something to show you."

* * *

Harry liked things scheduled, this was his sleep time. Not his music time or his arguing with his ex-wife/friend time. So, he rolled other which prompted a sigh from the other.

"Prussia's invading your vital regions!"

"What?" Harry sat bolt upright "Where? What's his justification this time? Can we bring an orchestra to the battlefield?"

"Calm down Roderich" She laughed "I wouldn't let that happen" Her face took on a frankly terrifying look "your vital regions belong to me" She then returned to normal "I just needed you to wake up. You need to read this information my, well Hermione's parents sent me"

Hermione's parents? Harry shook his head confused but took the proffered piece of paper. As he read everything fell into place. He was Austria. The Republic of Austria. Roderich Edelstein. He could see it all; his first friend Switzerland, being beaten by Hungary and Prussia, fighting the Ottoman Empire, Becoming the prominent German power, the Holy Roman Empire and his failure, Italy, the rise of Germany, marrying Hungary, the Great War, his divorce from Hungary , the Anschless and what he had done and not done in that war, the rise of the Soviet Bloc and piercing through the Iron Curtain to Hungary right to the present day.

"Does Prussia know yet?"

"No, I told you first"

"I'm glad…thanks"

"What did you expect I'd do, silly? We should go and find him though."

"True, he is an annoyance, yet I want him here as himself" Roderich paused for thought, remembering his worry over his once rival about his state's abolishment.

"It will be difficult getting into the Slytherin dorms though, unless we find him in class"

"Maybe we should catch him at breakfast tomorrow"

* * *

Dean was quite happily going to bed when he heard the voices. Well as happy as he could be given the current situation with Ginny, somehow they just always seemed to rub out against each other the wrong way. The voices in question where coming from Harry's bed, looking over he saw Hermione sitting talking to Harry. Maybe the rumours of them getting together were true. It would certainly explain why Ron had been in such a bad mood all day, he thought looking over to his sleeping Quidditch teamate's bed. While he felt sorry for Ron who he'd always thought had a bit of a Slap Slap Kiss Kiss dynamic going on with Hermione, he had to admit he was actually happy about the idea of Harry and Hermione getting together. He had an slight suspicion his girlfriend still held a flame for her old crush. So he really couldn't help but wander past Harry's bed on the way to the bathroom and listen to see if they were together.

" Weiß Preußen es schon?" He thought that was Harry, but he couldn't tell what he was saying so he focused closer.

" Nein , ich habe es dir zuerst gesagt" That was Hermione, definitely, it he was beginning to think he either had really bad hearing or they were speaking a different language.

" Das freut mich ... danke." Das? Danke? Were they speaking German.

" Was hast du erwartet das ich tue , Dummkopf? Wir sollten jedoch losgehen und ihn suchen." Ok, this was weird. Why couldn't his muggle primary school done German not French?

" Stimmt , er ist zwar nervig , aber trotzdem möchte ich ihn als er selbst hier haben." Harry paused

" Es wird schwer werden in die Slytherin Schlafsäle reinzukommen , außer wir finden ihn im Unterricht."  
Right Dean gave in. He was going to bed.

* * *

Draco scowled as he reached the breakfast table. This was totally unawesome, Specs and the Mad Frying Pan Woman were together probably lording it other him having discovered what the problem was. Not that he was jealous about him, in fact he was awesome enough just by himself. Clustering was for weak people. He still wasn't happy now, he admittedly wasn't particularly patient, unless it was in a fight. He was way too awesome to loose because of impatience.

He was also too awesome not to notice, Harry and Hermione come up to him.

"Preußen, benötigen Sie zum Lesen dieser"

"Awesome as I am Specs, I need you to speak in something I understand"

The other made a humph noise.

"I said you need to read this", ok, this was kind of weird he was speaking English with an accent, German? The language had sounded like German. Regardless he took the paper and began to read. Blah, blah, blah, Iron Curtain, Soviet Union, Berlin Wall. He stopped Berlin Wall. East and West Germany. He _remembered _that, he _was _East Germany. Yet he also wasn't East Germany. Other images and ideas came up in his head. Russia, Poland, the Nazis, Austria, Hungary but his mind kept coming back to one West. West, Ludwig, his little brother. Wait. His little brother. If West was really Germany and Germany was there before it was split and he was East Germany how was West his little brother and why did he remember before that.

"Who was I? Because I'm not East Germany, that isn't awesome enough to be me. For goodness sake woman, why couldn't you get history that covered my awesome period. Which I know exists. With Old Fritz."

"Well, Prussia, it worked for us there obviously isn't enough room in your head for all your memories." snapped Hungary, Lizzie.

Prussia, that was it Prussia. Ha, that was bad forgetting Prussia (and the tectonic knights too). Nope, he was Prussia. The _awesome _Prussia, who managed to get lands despite being born without them, who was way better

than Hungary, beat Denmark, beat Austria, helped Italy beat Austria, beat up Poland and raised Germany. He let out his glee with a laugh "kesesese, I am so awesome"

His gloating was cut into

"Drakey, are you ok, why are you speaking German, you said you didn't know it? And why are you talking to that Mudblood and hero-boy? You know if you carry on like this I'm going to have to break our attachment, you've been really odd recently." Pansy asked.

Well, that was weird, she was speaking English and he hadn't, he must have returned to his own language without realising he had been speaking another at all. Course, he understood and could speak English, he'd had enough experiences with Arthur. Besides what was English but an unawesome attempt at German, that was so insecure it had to steal words from French and Latin too?

He replied in her language. "Well, let's break up then, I don't do relationships. Plus, these guys aren't Prussian levels of awesome but their a hell of a lot closer than you are"

The Slytherin table stared at him in stunned silence. Some moved to speak but were pushed by their fellows. Gilbert knew that if they were going to do something to him, they'd do it later out of the sight of the teachers. That sort of cowardice didn't impress him, sneakiness was only good for awesome plans, like unifying Germany, that is raising West. Otto von Birmarck had been a magnificent bastard. Still, maybe it would be a good idea to stay with the other two until they got back to their countries. Couldn't be too hard to do from where they were. None of the UK were that far away.

Austria tugged at him "I think it might be best if we left here"

Gilbert thought, that wasn't a bad idea.

"Yes, this table isn't awesome enough for me"

* * *

A/N: Hope that wasn't too repetitive and that the language parts made sense. Thanks to Molto Alesato for giving me the idea in her review. Sorry, for the double update of this one, part was missing.


	3. Either way, It's an alliance

Severus Snape scowled at his class. He'd finally got the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and he couldn't enjoy it. Well, he hadn't exactly expected to enjoy it given the Headmaster's idiotic plan. However it had just got worse. Harry Potter had had the audacity to wipe the only trace of Lily left from his face. The only relief was that they were not James' eyes. While he had always felt pain at seeing her eyes in James's face he now realised it was worse not seeing they at all. Miss Granger may have changed her's to be a similar colour but they were not the same shape. Granger was no Lily, she was the type to learn textbooks by rote rather than one to push the boundaries of magic. Yet to see another green-eyed bright muggleborn witch challenging Hogwarts expectations made old wounds reopen. .

However if Granger was no Lily this girl was no Granger. There was none of the constant showing-off of her encyclopaedic knowledge. While it _had _made him entertain the notion that if Granger had not befriended Potter with his inevitable to rub off arrogance she could have been a rather good student, this idea had failed as this girl seemed to have a somewhat lower intellect. Oddly enough Not-Granger seemed a lot more stereotypical Slytherin viewed Gryffindor than the actual Granger.

As for Potter, well, he had been more quiet this lesson than most. Severus almost hoped the boy was starting to lose some of his father's obnoxiousness. This sight uncharacteristic optimism was dashed when he looked down to see Potter's notes. The issue being they were not notes on the class but music notes.

"Potter"

"Potter" Right the boy was ignoring him now, how mature.

"Potter"

"Oh, right that's me, Sorry Sir, I must make my apologies to failing to reply. I forgot I need to reply to Potter." At this point Potter or rather Not-Potter paused (blue) eyes wide as if realising he made a mistake "That is, I have decided Potter is not a suitable surname and to change it. To Edelstein."

What? What idiocy had the boy came up with this time. On the other hand Snape decided that he could accept any name change that got rid of the name Potter. The boy had also adapted a slight German accent.. Snape, shook his head, if this wasn't Potter, his assumption would be this wasn't the real person. The fact Miss Granger was different too indicated this was the truth. What problems had the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-him got himself into now. He met Not-Potter-but-Edelstein's blue eyes. Damn, this would be another problem to tell Dumbledore

"Regardless, of such a fascinating fact, I think you will find we are in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class, not a music class. 10 points from Gryffinfor.

"And I think you will find I've finished taking the notes from the textbook"

"I think you will find insolence will lose you another, 20 points"

"Hey, leave Aus-Harry alone. He's done the work" interjected Not-Granger who had to managed to acquire an accent of her own.

"So we finally hear you this lesson, Miss Granger but your interjection is of no help, 10 points from you as well"

"Your girlfriend protecting you again Specs, are we sure you're the guy and she's the guy. There's plenty of evidence otherwise." interjected Malfoy who had also gained a German accent albeit one which seemed different to Potters. Still, Malfoy was a Slytherin and more so one he'd sworn to protect, so no house points was he going there. Still it was troubling that Malfoy seemed involved especially given his promise to Narcissa. Admittedly the boy seemed normal except for the accent this lesson but the whispers of what had happened at breakfast had reached him. Plus, this seemed more like good natured teasing. Snape groaned inwardly before talking

"Try to keep your romances out of the classroom Mr…Edelstein"

* * *

Hungary was fuming. As soon as she left the classroom, she grabbed Prussia.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"That little performance in the classroom"

She was so focused on rebuking Prussia, she didn't notice the number of eyes on them in the corridor. Not just for the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived and his friend were talking to Malfoy, but also for the possible violence inherent in the situation and the language they were speaking.

"Ahem" Austria coughed "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere, it is lunchtime"

She pulled Prussia into one of the newly abandoned classrooms expecting Roderich to follow. Unsurprisingly enough he did.

"You're supposed to be on our side. We're all stuck in this mess together"

"Can't take a little teasing, Lizzie? Besides it's not like we have an official alliance or anything, without such our relationship can be rather… fluid"

"That's rather typical of you Prussia, can't focus on the real problem; you have to be out for self gain." Austria interjected.

Now she had calmed down Elizaveta sensed that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Look, we have to work out a plan"

"An Awesome Plan"

"Thank you, Prussia. Anyway what are we going to do?"

"Well, get home obviously I would have thought that was obvious"

Sometimes Elizaveta simply couldn't understand how her ex-husband had become a great European power.

"Thank you, Specs the Captain Obvious. I think what Lizzie here was trying to explain is do we admit we aren't Harry Potter & Co? I mean even someone as awesome as me would struggle, especially given I since I remembered being the awesome Prussia, I'm starting to forget the unawesome Draco's memories."

"Look." Elizaveta decided to take charge "I think we should just go for honesty, tell them we're not these people and go home. Don't let them know we're nations though, at least not yet."

"That's a totally unawesome idea" responded Prussia at the same time as Roderich said "We'll do it".

"As, you're so keen on Prussia, why don't we make it official" Austria said "Henceforth until we return to our own countries there is in place an Austro-Prusso-Hungarian alliance."

"Hey, why is my awesome name second" Prussia interjected. "It should be the Prusso-Austro-Hungarian alliance.

Actually Elizaveta thought, it was unfair she was always last, but then perhaps it sounded best. Still it did need sealing. "Regardless it needs sealing." She paused and the other two nodded in tentative agreement as she felt glee build up inside her. "I think we should all kiss."

* * *

Luna Lovegood was having a most tiresome day. She had skipped all her lessons to look for Brother and she hadn't found him yet. That was why she had came here after all to look for Brother. She ignored the part of her mind that told her she had come to this school to learn witchcraft that was a silly idea, of course she came for brother. Luna had also ignored the people who had reminded her that her name was Luna (after remarking Loony was even more Loony than usual) not whatever other name she had thought. It same girls had also claimed she had no brother, but they had quickly changed their mind after she threatened them with her knife. Luna found violence seemed to work on most people to change their minds. Except Brother and that was one of the reasons she loved him; for not being weak. A small voice at the back of her mind reminded her it didn't work on someone else either but she couldn't remember who it was. It was infuriating Luna as she was sure that she wasn't remembering other things too. As she was walking past one of the classrooms she hears voices from inside.

" Bist du komplett verrückt Weib , das ist eine nicht geile Idee!"

" Ich weiß, dass das Einst die Art Verträge zu schließen war, aber diese Zeit war ein Mal und er ist nicht einmal ein Land."

" Nun, dieses Kein-Land würde sie küssen, aber du nicht."

Now, that was odd. They seemed to be speaking a different language. They _felt _different too, in some odd way. The language sounded familiar. She had fought for brother against people with that language. Maybe they had hurt Brother or had him. Getting out one of the knifes she had transfigured earlier she opened the door.

"Weißrussland?

* * *

The situation in the classroom had predictably became chaos after Hungary's suggestion. Austria had always been somewhat aware of his ex-wife's _interests _and didn't know whether to feel dismayed or gratified that she did seem particularly focused on him. On the other hand her possessiveness usually stopped ideas such as this. He didn't want to kiss Prussia even if the other man was attractive. Prussia didn't seem particularly fond of the idea either.

"Are you completely mad woman, that's an unawesome idea!"

Roderich decided to add his side in "I realise that, it was the way of sealing treaties at one time but that time has passed and he isn't even a country"

"Well, this not-a-country would kiss her but not you" Prussia belligerently responded.

Well, what was that supposed to mean Austria thought, starting to feel angry, oh, how he needed a piano right now. Suddenly the door burst open with a rather he had to say un-uneful bang breaking his train of thoughts. Standing in the door was a pale blonde girl holding a knife, he wasn't able to hold in his thoughts and blurted out

"Belarus?"

* * *

_A/N: So introducing Belarus, please keep your suggestions coming. Also thanks to Kurossuover-Chan for translating the German in this chapter and correctly translating it in the last chapter so I was able to change that. __J__ Thanks to her, you no longer have to sit through Google Translate!German, hey we might even learn something. So thanks again, Kurossuover-Chan. _


	4. It Got Weirder

Prussia, heard Austria's statement and looked at the door. Belarus? Not good. So not awesome. Now Belarus was pretty and all that but she was also a certified sociopath or possibly psychopath, he wasn't really sure it made a difference. She also had some weird Stockholm syndrome/Brother complex going on. After all she was obsessed with Russia, Russia her brother, her brother who had controlled her country multiple times. All in all, so not awesome.

The girl in the door appeared to flinch, at Austria's statement.

"Belarus?" She repeated "Нет, Беларусь"

That would be Russian, at least it sounded like it to Prussia and he was awesome and awesome was never wrong. He would have thought she'd use her own language if she was just starting to remember but he guessed this sort of made sense. Besides it wasn't a major issue, Prussia was awesome enough that he knew Russian. Well, some.

"Пруссия" That was Prussia. Get in there, she recognised the awesome him. Plus, because he was awesome she recognised him first. Wait, this was Belarus. This could turn out unawesome.

"Венгрия" That would be Hungary, Russia had called her that when they were both under Soviet control.

"Австрия" Well, it hardly took someone as awesome as him to work out that was Austria. So it seemed that she was remembering parts if her past. Might be a good idea to find out how much though. Perhaps given his awesome language skills he should try to talk to her. After all it wasn't like she was going to be awesome enough to speak German. He hadn't really socialised with Belarus that much except in his experiences with the Soviet Union. Still, he'd obviously made an impression on her with his awesomeness. Now what was the Russian for "We come in Peace" again?

* * *

The other nations looked surprised at her appearance, Natalia thought. Still they had helped her realise was she was Belarus which was a good thing. It wouldn't do to go after Brother without possession of all the facts. These countries seemed to remember who they were which should make finding Brother easier, hopefully. Maybe. If Brother didn't Belarus would be even angrier.

"Miss Belarus" spoke the annoying one she remembered as Prussia, his Russian had a terrible accent, unlike hers, she mostly spoke Brother's language now to please Brother. He had taken Brother's attention away from her during her happy time in the Soviet Union. Belarus could not remember everything about her past, but she could remember the threats to her relationship with Brother. She glared at him. "Um, Do you remember all your life?"

Natalia did not like spending she time talking to other stupid people. However to find Brother she must.

"Everything important. Have you seen Brother?"

This time it was the brown haired female nation who had also distracted Brother who responded.

"No. Russia is here?"

Of course Brother was here

"Yes. That is why I came here; to find Brother. I followed him here."

"You can remember how you got here?"

"No. But I know I entered this book to bring Brother back"

The others exchanged confused glances.

"Book?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is a book isn't it? Now if you cannot help me find brother then I cannot waste anymore time talking for you." It was weird they did not know they were in a book but it was not Belarus's problem. The fact she was in a book was not significant. The fact that she could not find Brother was.

"Wait." It was the other man this time, Austria "Will you not join our alliance to get out of here?"

"Why would I want to get out of here without Brother. He is the only one I make alliances with." She paused "Well, sister too sometimes. Goodbye"

And with that she left the room readjusting her bow as she did so.

* * *

Prussia, Austria and Hungary were left staring after Belarus' entrance and exit. Austria was rather glad nothing had broken out. He could tell Belarus's lassiez-faire approach to their situation had annoyed Hungary. Really, Elizaveta needed to hold of her emotions. He had tried to show her that music was a healthy outlet, but somehow he didn't think he had succeeded. There was one thing that was bugging him though.

"What did she mean we're in a book?"

"I'm not sure" answered Elizaveta "I mean this place does seem way too familiar, but I thought that was just a remnant from the characters we thought we were."

Suddenly Gilbert said something which only reinforced Roderich's impression of his idiocy.

"Wait. We're at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes, Prussia we are at Hogwarts" Roderich sighed.

"Yeah but don't you get it, we're at _Hogwarts. _Hogwarts, home of Harry Potter."

"Yes I know that I _was _Harry Potter"

"But hello, _Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Voldemort."_

Suddenly Hungary burst in "We're in the Harry Potter books! Sixth year I think"

"Well, that's obvious I mean…" Roderich stopped as he suddenly realised the others were right, Elizaveta had introduced him to the books, which were he admitted not bad for children's books, even if the allegory was of something he'd rather forget. He hadn't actually read the sixth book though "We have our memories from being the characters" he covered up. _How had Prussia known before him? _He was most definitely cleverer than Prussia.

"Don't trouble yourself, Specs, it's because I'm awesome"

What, Prussia could read minds now? No, please no.

"Kesesesese, I just know you. Anyway it's because I'm awesome. Plus I may have read the books and watched the films multiple times. Hey, it get's boring in West's basement"

"Well, that explains it. Hungary and I have work to do as real countries."

"Hey, that's not fair, you could have easily been dissolved too!"

"Well, I wasn't because I'm not an arrogant warmonger, who drags other countries into my perceived problems."

"Hey, that's not me that's America"

Hungary had Austria could see been ready to hit Prussia on the head with her saucepan, however at this point she shrugged and said "Fair point."

Before continuing "Now, there's something much more important. Does anyone remember book six?"

"I didn't read it" Roderich admitted.

"Of course, Awesome does, wait. I can't. But I read that book. More than once. Why can't I remember?"

Roderich took his chance to gloat "Well, I would say that it's due to your lack of intelligence, but whatever brought us here seems to be making us forget. I can't remember what I've read either." Despite having worked it out, he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Maybe it's because it hasen't happened to us in this universe?" Prussia suggested

"Look either way it isn't important" interjected Hungary "What's important is that we survive this universe and get back home. We should probably go get lunch."

"Suits me" said Roderich "Happily I don't think my afternoon lesson includes you Prussia"

"Why would I care anyway"

* * *

Hungary was worried. Something was definitely up here. Well, something more than just being trapped in a book, although that was something freaky in itself. She wished she could remember how she'd got here, but without it all she had were Hermione's memories of what was happening in this world and they were fading fast as she reaffirmed her identity as Elizaveta. It was worrying that she couldn't remember what had happened in the books. In fact it made this go from being odd to dangerous, as if there was some unseen manipulator in charge of everything. Perhaps the best idea was to come clean to these people, to let them know that they weren't who they thought they were and that they needed their help. Still being a nation made you wary of trusting people. Although she was glad she was here with Roderich and Gilbert who were nations she knew, it did have it's awkward moments. It's a pity that Poland wasn't here.

"Lizzie" She swung around frying pan in hand. "Lizzie" Where the hell was he, Prussia may be pale and his nation might be dead but that did _not _make him a ghost and so did _not _give him permission to haunt her.

"For goodness sake, Lizzie"

There he was. Out the window of all places hovering on a, (she hoped it was Malfoy's broomstick). She opened the window properly.

"What the hell are you doing? Can you even fly that thing? come in here, right now."

Prussia slid in through the window happily, pulling the broomstick in behind him.

"Course I can fly it, I'm awesome. Any way Malfoy could and I am Malfoy here."

"That doesn't mind anything, I'm Hermione here but I can't memorise entire books. You could have been killed."

"No way, Lizzie"

"Stop calling me that"

"As I was saying, no way. Prussians are awesome flyers, remember the Red Baron?"

"That was planes not broomsticks"

Despite her response Elizaveta's worry was rapidly falling and being replaced by annoyance. "So would you like to explain what exactly you're doing here?"

"Well, I may have caused something of a ruckus at the Slytherin table this morning, so I was thinking it's best I don't go there to sleep, you know? I'm not in the mood for a lecture. So I thought I'd crash at yours and Specs."

This speech sounded rather familiar to her. Replace "Slytherin table" with "World/European/Government Conference" and add "from West" after lecture and you had one of Prussia's common speeches before dumping himself at Austria's house.

"Well, it seems your grasp of the house areas of Hogwarts is no better than your grasp of European geography. Just as Austria and I no longer live together in reality, we don't live together here either. The girls and the boys have separate dorms. Idiot. And you're in the girls' ones."

"Oops." Prussia had at least the courtesy to blush.

"Oh. My. God." Elizaveta flinched at the dulcet tones of Lavendar Brown. This was not what she needed. "Is that Draco Malfoy? You two are together? That's so cute. It's just like that muggle play you tried to tell me about. Are you like secretly pureblood and engaged from birth? Or no, I know, you, fell in love and he wants to renounce his pureblood ideals, but Voldemort has secretly given him a mission to kill you to demoralise Harry Potter?"

Hungary had to question what went on in teenage girl's minds these days, yes she had her own _interest _but it didn't go that far.

"No. Just no." She responded before having an idea "He just came in here by accident, he's actually going to see Harry, is the common room emptyish, we don't want to cause a scene?"

"Erm, I guess it's ok."

After pushing Prussia down the stairs, which promptly turned into a slide and sending him to the boy's dorms to annoy Austria instead. Hungary was finally able to get to bed. Today had been tiring, even though she was used to hard work as a country (whatever Austria said) having to go to school as well as trying to escape did take it out of you. Belarus's appearance had been…interesting. Although Hungary was glad other countries were trapped here too but the idea of Russia being here worried her. Like any other sensible country while she wouldn't say she was scared the idea of being in close quarters with Russia _did _worry her. Her experience under Russian control wasn't one she wanted to repeat. Yet, despite the fact she hadn't met Russia here yet, she could not but feel that she'd missed something; that she had seen someone who could be him. With this rather unwelcome thought nagging at her mind, Hungary resigned herself to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter, I'm not really happy with it, but I needed the story to move on. Took a bit longer than the others but my mother has become suspicious of my computer time and I burnt my arm neither of which are conclusive to writing. I'm pretty sure who I'm going to use for Russia but if you have your own ideas continue to let me know :)_

_Also, I'd like to say I have nothing against Dramione and did read it myself when I was more in the HP fandom._


	5. Time to Run

Dobby despite his eccentricities compared to most of his species was a good house elf. If Dobby decided he needed he liked someone he would make it his job to be as good a friend or servant to them as possible. If this was as far as Dobby would go for a friend he would go much further for his heroes. Harry Potter was both a friend and a hero which is Dobby was so loyal to him. Or at least loyal as Dobby's mind put it, this meant doing things for Harry Potter's own good whether or not Harry Potter thought he needed it. Whether this was defending Harry's honour against Kreacher fighting the other elf or not fighting Kreacher because Harry Potter asked him not to, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter. Which is why Dobby was worried about Harry Potter. The other house-elfs had talked of Harry behaving oddly but Dobby had ignored them. After all, people had said Harry Potter was weird last year and Harry Potter had been right and the doubters had been wrong.

This time however Dobby had good reason to be worried about Harry Potter. Dobby had heard Harry Potter say that "they need some good servants around here" so Dobby had appeared to Harry Potter to see what the house-elfs had done wrong as Kreacher had refused to do so. After all they should not displease the Great Harry Potter. However when Dobby had arrived there, although all the other boys in the dormitory where asleep including Harry's friend Wheezy, Harry Potter was awake and talking to a boy from a different house. It was worrying that the other boys seemed not to be woken up by this at all but what was most worrying was that Harry Potter was talking to Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter had told Dobby to trail Draco Malfoy because Harry Potter thought he was doing something bad. Malfoy was a bad boy, not kind to house-elfs and spolit. Yet, here was the Great Harry Potter talking to Draco Malfoy. Then when he had noticed Dobby it was without any recognition in his eyes. However Dobby was a good house-elf so he had done as Harry Potter had ordered and found Draco Malfoy a room. Yes, Harry Potter had ordered him, Harry Potter never _ordered _him, Harry Potter always _asked _him. So now, the morning after Dobby was in the Slytherin sixth-year boys' dormitories to get Draco Malfoy's books. Dobby did not know what was going on but it was a bad business Dobby was sure of that.

* * *

Neville Longbottom stared at the sink morosely. He had had the oddest temptation to rip a faucet tap off there and carry it around with him. Not only was the idea of pulling off a faucet tap rather odd, he had the strength to do it which was even weirder. It was new this strength he thought. Or was it, hadn't he been this strong since he'd made his deal with General Winter?

Sometimes it seemed as if he had two sets of memories and he didn't know which ones were true. Ron Weasley walked by unhappily. He had been arguing with Harry Potter Neville knew. Neville didn't like arguing and upset. It would all be better if they would just become one with him. Then they could all live happily and plant sunflowers in a nice warm country in the sun. Wait where did that come from? It would be nice to live somewhere with nice sun to grow exotic plants in though. Of, course in this nice bright sun shiny world no one would ever get hurt unless Neville needed to hurt them to keep this world. With everybody happy and painless he wouldn't have pain either so everybody _could _be happy. If everyone worked together then all the problems of that pain and suffering caused, an image of his parents appeared in his mind, could be fixed. Everyone should listen to him and all agree with each other, there was no reason for them to think he could do all that for them after all.

Neville's pleasant fantasy was ruined by the fact that he really did have to go to breakfast. He wasn't particularly keen on how they all ate together. Even though everyone should become one with him, he was still quite shy among other people. He never quite seemed to understand the social niceties of the situation or what to say and people tended to make their excuses to leave his company pretty quickly. Still, for now Neville would be obedient, this leader had not pushed him too far yet. Everyone said Dumbledore was the only one keeping the world safe from darkness. Well, him and Harry Potter. People said Harry Potter had been acting a bit odd lately but as far as he was concerned this was perfectly normal behaviour for Roderich. For now, Neville decided to ignore it and pushed his blondish hair out of his eyes and readjusted his scarf. Unlike the other pupils' scarves this one was not regulation house colours but no one was going to take it from him. Neville would make quite sure of that.

Unfortunately as he entered the room, someone called out to him. Somehow he knew it was him that _she _was calling and he also knew that _she _was very bad news.

"Big Brother"

He should run. He should really run, there most be somewhere around here he could hide.

"Brother, I found you! Look how loyal I am, I came all this way for you!"

Right, running, he was running from the psychotic blonde following him, maybe if he hid in this cupboard she wouldn't notice him.

"Russia, brother why are you hiding? I've found you again and now we can be happy and together like we were in the Soviet Union wasn't that nice?"

Scratch, Scratch. He could here her at the door. Oh why couldn't both his sisters be like Katyusha? The only problem Ukraine caused was her annoying interest in the EU rather than listening to him.

"Russia, you have to come out for our union. I know you want it too, we have to get married, married, married. Brother come out. Brother if you don't come out I'll do worse than set my currency to America's because you where too slow to sort it or turn off gas supplies."

America. He was supposed to be friends with the United States now, yet the other country kept putting his nose in Russia's business. Although it was unlikely he had even noticed Belarus' act of defiance.

Creak, she had almost got through the door.

"Miss Lovegood, what on earth do you think your doing?"

Finally, hope, it was one of the teachers here intervening. One of England's people. No, one of his brother's. Well, technically she was still one of England's now England had made some of his brother's become one with him as the UK.

Belarus evidently did not think a verbal response was necessary and threw a knife at the teacher, (Mcgongall was it? Someone connected to Neville anyway). It was not Russia's problem. Belarus though was. He shuddered and pulled the door with as much strength as he could to keep it shut without breaking it. It was such an inconvenience when things broke when you were using them. Like that chair of England's or Lithuania.

Finally someone out there seemed to have the idea of sedating her, it only seemed to half-work probably due to their nature as nations since she was still shouting as they carried her away and Russia exited the cupboard.

"Brother, Brother come take me away like you did when I first met you. Brother, they don't understand we're meant to be together. Tell them brother. Brother why don't you like me? I picked my leader like you told to too, but now you don't like him"

Russia was not in the mood to follow them however she did seem to remember more of his history than she did. Maybe he would have to talk to her later. When she was suitably restrained. With chains. To a bed. And maybe with ropes too. You could never be quite too cautious. People (and bodies) had a mysterious tendency to disappear.

A familiar voice interrupted Ivan's musings. Little Prussia was here. Maybe he would not have to see Belarus after all. Aaah, were was Little Prussia, there he was. With Little Hungary and Little Austria too. Soon he could convince Little Prussia and Little Hungary to become one with him again. Austria could join in too, the more the merrier in his little household. Of course it was a pity that none of them had nice warm temperatures, but Russia had the strangest feeling that maybe he'd been wrong and heat wasn't what he wanted anymore. He would have to ask the other countries why. It was probably a ploy of General Winters. First however he needed to get a pipe, he had a feeling he would need it around here.

* * *

Prussia managed to clock Russia at around the same time the taller nation clocked him.

"People he's looking at us and I don't think it's because I'm awesome"

"I think we should run. We can fight later but now we should run"

"Where?"

"Where I slept the night. Come on"

They continued to talk as they ran.

"What are we going to say to him? We'll need some excuse"

"Perhaps he'd be useful to have on our term" suggested Austria

"No way am I working with him!" Prussia wasn't surprised Austria didn't argue with his ex-wife over this one. After all she and Prussia had lived with him at his worst.

"We have to say _something_"

"We could say that the alliance is open only to EU members."

"That could work"

* * *

_A/N: I apologise for the brevity and quality of this chapter. I wanted to get it up before I went on holiday. Unfortunately this means there probably won't be any more updates until I get back. _


	6. Trouble with The Union State

Cormac McLaggen was used to getting what he wanted. While the McLaggen name might not bring the instant recognition that came with say Malfoy or Longbottom, never mind the wealth of the former he was certainly well-connected. With family in the ministry and a bloodline that formed a spider-web of connections with old Wizarding families he was rather expected to do well in politics when he was older, his membership of the so-called "Slug Club" only reinforcing this sentiment. Of course at the moment Cormac wasn't particularly interested in such things, enjoying his present at school was more important especially in times like these. Still he was a certain type (one Justin Finch-Fetchly in the year below would have recognised have he gone to Eton) that was used to privilege.

This year however was a break in his hitherto near-perfect life. First, he'd missed getting onto the Quidditch team beaten by the captain's _best friend _and Hermione Granger seemed curiously indifferent to his charms. The young muggleborn witch was really quite attractive but for some reason he didn't feel that she was impressed by his achievements. It was rather odd. Unfortunately her and Potter's change of habits recently didn't seem to be helping. While Cormac hadn't really thought she'd changed that much she had gained a rather attractive accent. Plus, luckily she'd fallen out with Weasley. Unluckily, she seemed to have something going on with Potter and Malfoy. Cormac really did not want to know the dynamics there. Still, the fact was she still seemed unimpressed with him, yesterday she'd hit him on the head with a frying pan for goodness sake for "leering at her" apparently. Now this madness seemed to be spreading. He, along with the rest of the Great Hall and a good proportion of people in the corridors had seen Luna Lovegood get up and chase Neville Longbottom out of the hall. By chase, he really did mean chase here, they were both running faster than Cormac thought they (or anyone really) were anyway able to. Now, he'd heard that the Lovegood girl was crazy, after all she had radishes as earrings but calling out and trying to catch random boys? Now, the language she had used had definitely been foreign. Cormac had had a smattering of language lessons in his youth which lead him to conclude it was Russian or something like it. On the other hand the only words he thought he could heard were "Brother" and "Marriage" which didn't really seem like a very likely combination. Still, as long as these strange effects didn't effect him it wasn't a problem.

"Hello" Neville Longbottom said with a probably Russian accent appearing holding a pipe. The younger boy seemed to have growth, as he seemed at least as big as Cormac. Apparently he'd thought too soon.

"Anything I can do for you?" Yes, that sounded perfectly normal.

The other boy smiled "Da, um, yes that is. Have you seen my little Prussia? I seem to have lost him. Or his friends, Austria and Hungary are here too."

Austria and Hungary? What the hell? They were countries, Cormac didn't know what Prussia was but the other boy had gone mad. Although admittedly Lovegood's actions earlier may have been sufficient reason for anyone to do so. He was going to tell Longbottom that he hadn't before he noticed that pipe again and changed his mind.

"Well, maybe, I don't know. What does he look like?"

"Little Prussia? Well, my Kaliningrad is very pale, like snow. He has pale skin and pale blonde hair. He also has red eyes, like blood in snow. Blood seems to turn up in snow, an awful lot doesn't it?"

Okay. Now Cormac was freaked out and every bone in his body was telling him to run. The other boy seemed not to notice his distress and continued.

"Of course he is shorter than me. Then, his friend Little Hungary is a quite pretty girl with long brown wavy hair. She has green eyes, like sunflower stems. I like sunflowers. Then, Austria wears glasses and has dark hair. You have seen them, da?"

"Th-That sounds like Malfoy, Potter and Granger. Malfoy would be your Prussia then Granger and Potter would be the other too. Granger's the girl of course, she'd way too pretty to be a guy."

"You like my Hungary?"

"y-yours?"

"Da, when everyone is one with me. But I don't know that Hungary likes you or that you are good enough for her, I look after those in my care"

"Look here" was all Cormac had time to say before everything went black.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was having a rather busy day. Now, in some ways this was not surprising.

Poppy was after all a nurse at the major wizarding school in the country. It was a school full of teenagers, dangerous spells and rough sports. Poppy Pomfrey didn't really have quiet days. This however was one of the odder ones. First Luna Lovegood had come in. Well, not come in exactly. Carried in with all her arms restrained might be a better description. The girl was screaming in some foreign language and they'd had to cast a silencing spell on her. And confiscate her numerous various knives. As a nurse Poppy wasn't keen on restraining people so she'd given the girl a sleeping potion which seemed to have knocked her out for now. Hopefully she would have calmed down once she had woken up. Now, maladies of the body, she could treat but those of the mind Poppy was not so sure about. The girl would probably end up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's which was something Poppy would rather avoid. While their palliative care was excellent, their recovery rate was hardly renowned. You only had to look at poor Neville Longbottom's parents to see that. If only they could find out what had caused the change in the girl. Poppy was convinced it was magical not just stress or some other mental effect given that Lovegood's physical strength had seemingly quadrupled.

Then after Lovegood's entry, Cormac McLaggen had been brought in. Now, bumps on the head rendering students unconscious Poppy could deal with. It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence in a school full of hard surfaces, flights of stairs, clumsy students and flying hormones. In addition there was that terrible sport Quidditch, now it was admittedly sometimes absolutely thrilling but it was also highly dangerous, who had thought it was a good idea to make metal balls chase after players? Of course once Poppy had checked over McLaggen she'd discovered he'd broken the skull, but again Poppy could fix that. The boy shouldn't suffer any noticeable brain damage. The indentation was … odd though and when the boy woke up only for her to send him back to sleep he started blabbing about Neville Longbottom assaulting him with a pipe.

Then Longbottom himself had only made an appearance. Unconscious admittedly and being floated in by Professor Snape who claimed the boy was a danger to other students. More so than usual, before stalking off. What exactly he mean she was not exactly sure. She was partially convinced that Severus had brought the boy in because he had been over-zealous in causing Longbottom to lose consciousness, the child was not a dark wizard for goodness sake. Plus, exactly what he though Poppy was going to do she didn't know. The Hospital Wing was not a hotel and it was not a counselling office. Still, she had laid the boy down in a bed to sleep. Sleep, Poppy believed was a great cure.

* * *

Russia did not see what the problem was. He had only hit the boy gently. After all he had looked as if he was not suitable for Hungary. Russia protected everyone in his power. Russia would protect Natalia from unsuitable boyfriends if he needed to. Unfortunately that was not the case. He rather wished it was. He would protect Katyusha too only she kept trying to make friends in the EU instead of staying with him. He suspected that she had some interest in that country to the east of him that wasn't America. Where he'd played hockey against. Well, wherever Russia could not remember the name of was not a danger.

No in this case, Russia was sure that he had been quite justified in his actions. Still it was bizarre that he was here. Now he thought about it, instead of finding his Kaliningrad maybe he should find out why he was here. Yes, that would be a good idea. Maybe Belarus knew. However he had to work out whether it was worth taking to Natalia. Sometimes it was never worth talking to Natalia. You would think being a nuclear nation would offer requisite protection but apparently not. His bosses seemed to like Natalia's ideas too. That was not a good thing. Still information was good. It was important to have information on people and the situation. The KGB told him that. Without information how could Russia protect people. As well as getting them to become one. Which really was protecting people.

"Brother" She was awake. This was bad. Still maybe if he spoke to her, he'd be able to sort out what was happening here.

"Bela…Natalia" He needed to please her "Why are we here?"

"I do not know Brother" his hopes sank "But I now I came here for you Brother. I followed you to rescue you, so that you would be pleased with me for once and that we could get on again but now I can't remember how I got here either or why you did"

Natalia actually looked close to tears. Russia had actually hoped that once the current political circumstances calmed down the distancing between their governments would cause her to be sort what saner. _Then _they could go ahead with the currency union as siblings. Maybe this place could be good for her. Perhaps he _should _co-operate to get out of here. When Natalia was quiet like this it was easier to remember the young girl he had taken from Lithuania. Ivan couldn't quite understand what had gone wrong, he had brought others to live with him in exactly the same way, including Toris himself and none of them were obsessed with him like Belarus.

"Don't worry, when I find out who did this they will be sorry" Russia smiled and gripped his pipe, _that _sounded comforting "But for now we must find our way out"

"Yes, we could work together and then you would see why you should marry me Brother"

She was back to that again. Ivan did not want to be back to that again. There must be something he could do to stop her. He had tried to get her and Lithuania together when he was the Soviet Union, the Litbel republic was a cute idea right? However that had failed. Natalia had not been happy with Toris. Although when she was in the Soviet Union and earlier times when she was under his power she had pushed the marriage idea less.

"Yes, you could help me escape. However Natalia this is very important, yes? We do not have time for any marriages or ideas like that. You need to focus on the situation."

"But you would like me more if I helped you, right? Besides we couldn't get married here, we'd need to tell our bosses. Plus, we need everyone at the wedding. To show you are never going to leave me again."

"Have you seen Prussia and his friends?"

"Yes, but we don't need them and their silly little alliance. We can get out by ourselves. Besides we're not really supposed to socialise that much with the EU. I wouldn't want to anyway, why our sister is so obsessed with them I do not know."

No, Russia didn't understand why Ukraine listened to her boss and avoided him but had no issues mooning over the EU nations.

"Well, first we must convince them to let us out. They seem to think I'm a danger. I cannot think why. It is not as if I can use my nuclear weapons, ballistic missiles, air force or army while I am stuck here."

* * *

_A/N: So finally another chapter, sorry this one took longer, I've just gone back to school but woo, modern Belarus/Russia real life political relations mentioned. Also Russia thinks Prussia is Kaleningrad, that may or may not be the truth._


	7. War Changes Things You Know

Dumbledore stared at two students who were sitting next to him in the closed off area of the hospital wing. He'd actually had to convince the other two members of the faculty that he was perfectly safe to face them by himself. Not being one to boast but he had defeated Grindelwald (even if it wasn't exactly as heroic as everyone believed) and led the resistance against Voldemort. He was in short completely capable of talking to two teenage pupils. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood may have acted out of character recently but they were hardly a match for him. He peered over his half-moon glasses at the two, Neville looked nervous and seemed to be trying to edge away from the other girl.

"There is no reason for us to be here. We do not mean your people any harm." Neville spoke first with an accent that Albus placed as Russian from his memories.

"I will follow Brother's word." said Lovegood. Brother? As far as Albus knew there was no family relationship between the two. Well no more than there was between any two purebloods. Perhaps it was but a term of affection. While Albus had distanced himself from his natural family he had formed an artificial one around himself after Arianna's death and it's subsequent disintegration. Age gave you the opportunity to appreciate irony he found. Yet it didn't sweeten it's bitter taste. Yet, their situations though fit breeding situations for similar feelings did not seem to have done so. No, this was something different. These people like Harry and his friends seemed to be different people. Now Harry he could not probe and the other two might tell him. These two though he could. They did not seem to be such friends. He would still however have to play it carefully.

"Miss Lovegood, you appear to have had a breakdown. Mr Longbottom you have assaulted a fellow student without provocation, I cannot in good faith let the two of you return to the school."

"You want something from us?" The boy was surprisingly perceptive "I'm sure we can do some sort of deal. You want information, da? Or someone to disappear? It is not a problem." He paused "Oh and do not come me Longbottom. It is not a very nice name da? I like Braginski better"

Well, this was interesting. Albus did hope the boy came back to his senses though, it was an insult to poor Alice and Frank to throw away their name.

"Well, Mr Braginski, perhaps you could tell me exactly who you are."

The boy seemed to pause before answering.

"Ivan Braginski, I work for the Russian government in foreign relations and this is my sister"

"Natalia Arlovskaya" The girl broke in "I'm part of the Belarusian team working on the Union State with Russia"

Siblings but different surnames and nationalities even, odd but Albus wouldn't push the matter. What was more important is that the two hadn't exactly lied to him but they hadn't told the whole truth either.

"So you two want return to your own countries?"

"Nyet, not yet. We will stay here for now. I am not sure this is our world you see. You will leave us alone and we may help you with this Voldemort. We will not join him anyway. He is like that phase my little one's brother went through. That was not nice for me."

This Ivan's mental health seemed a little off, a different world?. Still this was war, the wizarding world was at war and with Harry Potter suffering from similar delusions, Albus had to try and take as much good from this matter as possible. Even if both siblings sometimes gave off an aura, which was unnervingly like (or worse than) Tom's had been at school. He had planned to read their minds but he was unsure of his abilities to do so unnoticed. A very uncommon occurrence in his life.

"Well, Mr Braginski, Miss Arlovskaya, I can acquiesce to your request. You can continue with your lessons under the names you have giving me and I will not interfere, I will expect your help with the light however. Of course you will have to have some sort of mental inspection as St. Mungo's but I believe I can sort that quite quickly, you can return to your common rooms for now"

"I believe with have a deal, Proffessor Dumbledore"

As the two left the room Albus reminded himself that he must contact St. Mungo's to make sure the two passed the test. He did still have his contacts.

As he moved to stand up he, felt cold steel on his neck. How very odd.

"Is there a reason for a knife to be held to my neck?"

"We need to talk" Natalia Arlovskaya replied. Now, how had she got there without him noticing? It seemed his mental facilities really were failing.

"My brother really is too trusting. You would think he would have gotten over it long ago, but no. I however am not, If you do anything, _anything _to hurt Brother then you will hurt too. Badly. As I kill you. I'm sure you understand"

And with that the girl ran off again. Yes, Albus thought he really _did _need to make sure that they passed the mental test, he rather liked them.

* * *

Padma Patil looked at Cho Chang in surprise. Despite being the same house she didn't really socialise with older girl. She felt some sort of companionship in another hard-working student but that was the norm in Ravenclaw house. It was sort of their own version of the Gryffindors' camaraderie, the Hufflepuff's loyalty and the Slytherin's…um, well, mutual belief their house was best? Still, you did not have to have a good relationship with the girl to know that Cho Chang cried. Cho Chang was upset and emotional (even if she made sure it didn't affect her grades). Of course the girl had reason with her boyfriends death and then there had been that business with Harry Potter last year. But really, I mean come on everyone was worried with he-who-must-not-named's return and everything, in fact her parents hadn't wanted her and Parvati to return.

Still, that was how Cho Chang was. Or was normally. Right now the girl was contently humming as she completed her work. Or so Parvati thought, in fact the older girl seemed to be making notes on the Wizarding World, it's history and how spell's were developed. It wasn't too odd to look outside the Hogwarts syllabus though.

"You ok, Cho? You seem different to normal." the other didn't respond "Um, Cho"

"Oh, sorry I seem to be forgetting my name half the time. Don't worry I'm fine. Well, I mean as fine as can be with all this going on and stuff."

Well, at least this worrying seemed more normal. Although she seemed to have developed an accent Padma had never noticed before. Cho was of Chinese descent not Chinese herself.

"You know, I think this uniform could do with improvement. I mean I know there's a war on and everything but distractions are nice sometime don't you think? There's certainly a gap in the market for accessories for it."

"Um" OK, this wasn't.

"I'm mean you don't become a tiger economy without work do you? I showed China, that you don't need Communism to improve people's lives"

What, a tiger economy? China? What was she going on about? Had she had developed some sort of mental health problem in her grief. Padma's mind was reminded of Malfoy, Potter and Granger's weird behaviour earlier. Parvati had said that the two in her house seemed to have become completely different people. Lovegood had been weird earlier too. Was there some sort of weird bug going about? Or was it one of he-who-most-not-be-named plans? Of course there was always the possibility that these students were simply playing a big joke on everybody else. However, that Draco Malfoy would willingly go along with Harry Potter, (or even that Cho would go along with Hermione Granger for something so unimportant) seemed rather unlikely. She realised the other girl was looking at her waiting for a response.

"Cho, maybe we should go for a walk"

"Sure, okay, I could tell you about my plans and ideas"

Parvati was not been quite sure what plan had been in her head when she had made the suggestion. However when they left the reached the main staircase in the school she saw a sight which promptly made her forget it.

Even Cho seemed to realise it was odd.

"What the hell is _he _doing now?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing on the stairs having some altercation with some other Slytherins and being very un-Malfoyish.

Prussia took a step up so he was higher than those he was addressing. Height always helped to give authority he found. Well, unless you were talking to Specs, but you know he just didn't understand Prussia's awesomeness.

Really though, he'd thought Russia would be the worst of his problems here but he was wrong.

"I really just can't understand how unawesome you lot are. I mean really, I knew you were stuck in the past with past with the whole lack of technology and everything. Muggles are so far ahead of you it's not even funny. But this really takes the biscuit. Did the whole twentieth century mean nothing to you? Do you think this whole "master pure race" idea is a new one?

Well, I can tell you it's not. The muggles did it before you. Yes, those people you despise did it first. World War Two mean anything to you?"

"Like, you didn't agree with us Draco" one of the idiots shouted up.

Prussia flinched, unwittingly the boy had hit the truth. It was not a piece of his or West's history he was proud of, even if he had realised a bit before West what was happening. Maybe because unlike his brother he wasn't the perfect Aryan stereotype or maybe due to his dislike of his boss after he'd dissolved him _de facto. _He'd hoped though that people had learnt from it, but obviously these idiots didn't.

"My name is not Draco Malfoy. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I have been the representations of East Germany, Prussia and the Tectonic Knights. Yes, I had a period in my life when I was unawesome enough to believe these lies. I know better now and I know the effect of ideas like this. People get hurt, it isn't just some game. I hurt people and I was hurt. Lizzie and Roddie and my brother got hurt. My brother got hurt even when he was the one doing it. Think about that. We fell so easily into these ideas after getting screwed over after a long war and having a little illness called a recession. What reason do you have?"

"They're taking over our society"

"Those mudbloods are trying to ruin us." the voices came from the growing crowd.

Prussia seethed, people _still _believed lies like this?

"They're lies, propaganda, whatever. Everyone's as human as each other. Not everyone's as awesome as some, but they'll all human. Your "Voldemort" is just some second-rate wizarding Hitler. You're just copying the muggles. You're copying me and West for goodness sake. You want to know what? If it's how many of the "dirty race" that you kill, then we certainly won. There are technologies you know nothing of. Voldemort's the right age to have seen our war you know. Next thing you're be telling me, you aren't pure if you have one non-wizarding grandparent."

There was stunned silence.

"You're joking me? That's actually true?" Gilbert had been sort-of joking with his last point.

"Mr Malfoy" a voice broke the silence "What exactly do you think you're doing? I thought you knew better than to cause a commotion in the school corridors?"

"Just educating these idiots Professor Snape."

"You will get down here now Malfoy, and come to my office to discuss your behaviour. The rest of you" he paused "Get lost."

Well, Gilbert guessed he might as all oblige the guy but he needed to get his point in before all his audience disappeared.

"Before I go, I don't think there's any wizarding atom bomb that's going to end it all, so you people better sort it out yourselves. Or maybe someone will invent one."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, school is hectic at the moment with uni apps and whatnot. Hope you like this chapter, another country's turned up. I really want to illustrate this story but unfortunately my drawing skills are pretty bad. If anyone else would like to draw any part of this, I'd love you forever._


	8. Enlightening

Healer Strout had seen both odd and heartbreaking things in her time as a healer at 's, it was part and parcel of working on the psychiatric ward. It was unsurprising that it was hospital policy to let only those of a optimistic and friendly personality train to work here. It wouldn't do to get upset staff. It could get quite upsetting to have your patients forget you from day to day. Strange things happened too; just recently Gilderoy Lockhart had developed a French accent overnight. One of the muggleborn healers who made kept a keen interest in muggle psychiatric medicine after discovering to her shock that here unlike the other regions wizarding medicine was not better than muggle had identified it as Foreign Accent Syndrome. Yet, Strout suspected if was more than that. There seemed to be some glint of memory in his mind that wasn't there normally. He also seemed slightly more, flirtatious than before. Although that said the man had been a bit like that before losing his memory. He was certainly charming, and attractive too.

Yet even so today was rather weird. Dumbledore had asked her to check two students' mental state. That in itself was unusual but not overly out of the way; the Hogwarts nurse wouldn't be qualified for this sort of thing. However Dumbledore wanted her to pass them, whatever she saw. Strout knew Dumbledore was a good man whatever the ministry said. Moreover Dumbledore was wiser than she could ever hope to be. He had saved her family when she'd only just graduated Hogwarts in the last war with Voldemort. So Strout did trust Dumbledore and would do it. After all she thought she was to tell him what did turn up. Someone like Dumbledore would never put students in she waited in her office patiently for the two to arrive.

Strout hadn't been quite sure what she'd been expecting but she wasn't sure the pale haired imposing boy and slighter girl had been it.

"Erm, well, could you take a seat and one of you wait outside"

The girl glared at her in a way that suggested her idea was not welcomed

"I think not, we have no reason to trust you"

Well then, that was hardly provoked.

"I think it is easiest if we do as sister suggested."

Dumbledore hadn't mentioned they were foreign either. Well, Strout was a professional and would go along with it, Dumbledore had asked her to do this after all.

"Well, could you sit down first Mr, um Braginski. Right, ok, you shouldn't feel anything, but you'll have to let me in" Strout prepared herself "Legilmens"

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Thought after thought, feeling after feeling, Memory after Memory. It was like seeing the mind of millions all at once and yet not. Some memories even seemed out of time, coming from years long past. If she didn't focus she could see a pattern which seemed somehow unconnected and individual with some thoughts seeming brighter than others. Escape, distrust, concern, pain, cold lots of cold. The mind seemed to become frantic trying to hide something. Compared to everything else this was quite normal, the mind always tried to hide it's worry and guilt. A palace of some sort burning, a group of reddish haired girls in opulent clothing, A family? Blood. Red, lots of red. People being marched off somewhere. Strout couldn't handle it. She fainted.

* * *

Russia stared at the healer. That was odd, the Headmaster hadn't told him people fainted after this procedure. Ivan had not liked it, bad memories had resurfaced. Memories Ivan wanted to forget. She might have realised what he was and what he was trying to do. Well, he could always have one of his people make her disappear. Wait, his sister had said this was a book hadn't she, it hardly mattered if a book character discovered something once they had escaped. The women did not seem to be getting up, he guessed that was a bad thing. "

Bela-Natalia" he was supposed to be avoiding annoying her "would you go and get someone, we need someone to check your mind too."

"Of course brother"

When she returned it was with a rather pale-faced man with him. Ivan recognised it as an expression people often had after talking to him. He never had been sure why.

"Don't worry, I make sure Healer Strout is alright, why don't you too go and get refreshments or something. Really, it's fine there's no reason for you to be here."

And so two nations left the room and found themselves in the middle of St. Mungo's mental injuries ward. Neither of the two were particularly hungry and they knew when they had been sent out to get them out of the way. The end result was that they stood there rather at a loss at were to go. Until they heard a rather familiar voice.

"Mais, ma chere, surely you are mistaken? I assure you I am quite well. Perhaps I could take you out for dinner this evening and show you just how well?"

France was here? Well, that was new. France was friendly enough he guessed. If the man didn't understand that groping Natalia was a bad idea then it really wasn't Russia's fault if he got hurt. Mind you, Russia had never really thought France was that bad like that. He'd never tried anything on Ivan. Well, except for those times they were exchanging treaties. Especially in the Napoleonic Wars. The other nation has even got their bosses in on it then.

"Natalia, perhaps we should go and check on France, it would be nice to expand our sphere of influence, yes?"

His sister looked as if she did not think it was a nice idea in the slightest but didn't put up any verbal objection; she must really have cared about becoming closer to him more than he thought. Well, not necessarily more but in a deeper less psychotic way anyway.

* * *

The youngish blonde man was to say the least bored. The people here seemed convinced that he was someone (some Englishman!) called Gilderoy Lockhart. Now, admittedly he wasn't sure exactly who he was but he _definitely _was not English. No, England in his head brought up an image of a not unattractive man but one with no sense of style and terrible eyebrows. He was sure that he was French. Plus, that had been verified by some of those rather nice nurses who had commented on his accent and language. The closest he'd managed to come up with his own name was Francis, now he wasn't sure that was right and it certainly wasn't all of it but it was _close _at least.

Now he had got _some _nice fan-mail as Gilderoy and he was fed and looked after by a group of nurses, ready to flirt with but a lot of them didn't seem to like his advances. There was _no _way he was doing anything wrong so it was obviously because they were English. _That _chimed in with what memories he had too. However it was so sad to be stuck here with a group of people who would not admit that he was in fact not who they claimed they were.

"France?"

Thank goodness someone speaking his own beautiful language. But France? France was a country not a person. Francis turned to look at the speaker.

A tall and slightly chunky but still attractive pale blonde haired boy stood next to his bed along with a beautiful, of the refined type, platinum blonde girl. He would not mind visitors like this. The two seemed rather familiar to him and he could almost remember things with them, although they were…odd things but something seemed off about them. Their eyes were not the fascinating and rare violet he thought he remembered.

He replied to them in the same language, _his _language his mind said.

"It is nice to have such lovely visitors and one's who speak my own language as well not that idiot roast beef one. But, I must ask you, France?"

"You do not remember yet. That is a pity. I will have to remind you. I am Russia and this is my younger sister Belarus"

Now, he remembered they were Nations, all of them. The boy was Russia, a one time ally of his whom he had fought in the past and _really _did not want to fight again. It was so sad that the other's mental state was slightly…unhinged. Francis had rather liked the other before. He made a slightly less safe lover now. The girl, Belarus, he had had less contact with but at World Conferences she had seemed to fail to appreciate his beauty. Of course that meant that he was France. France. Yes, France, The French Republic, France, Gaul. The memories washed over him, being invaded (too many, far too many times, Rome, England, Germany, even Spain). Invading others, the various duchies and small countries bordering, the Holy Land in the crusades, Denmark, Corsica, Egypt, Portugal, Russia, He flinched and looked at the boy standing at his bed, _that _had not gone well, Vietnam, various colonies. _There was so much war_. He had stabbed friends in the back and been stabbed in the back. He had even attacked himself; the Revolution, he could understand how that could turn a country mad.

"You remember" Smiled Russia

"Yes, but why am I here? Where are my…" He did not want to say friends and alienate Russia "If I have lost my memory where are the others?  
England should be here surely? We've just signed a defence pact.  
And Canada, where is he? Having a period of forgetting what I did for him again?  
And Germany, does everything we've done together mean nothing to him?  
Or Spain?  
Or Prussia"

At this point Belarus spoke

"Brother being here should be enough for you."

Russia interjected "Little Prussia does not know you are here. He keeps running away from me. As for the others we have not seen them. We do not know why we are here"

"Actually, I came here after Brother. Why we are here though, we don't know"

Suddenly a Healer came in looking flustered.

"Oh, there you too are; we've been looking everywhere for you. I'm sorry if they interrupting you Mr Lockhart"

The English sounded odd after speaking French. However before France could say it was no problem. He had rushed the other two out muttering something about tests and mad healers and Dumbledore.

Well, that had been enlightening. Now, France just needed to break out of here.

* * *

Severus Snape stood there looking at the utterly unrepentant (not) Draco Malfoy sprawled over his chair.

"What on Earth did you think you were doing out there?"

"Educating them"

"Educating them? I've always had my suspicions about your intelligence but today you have proved that you really are a dunderhead. If this is supposed to be tactic to throw people off discovering your mission, you have really gone too far."

"Mission" The boy looked at him blankly.

"Yes, mission, do you have the memory of a goldfish boy?  
And drop that stupid accent"

"Look." The boy replied "I'm sorry, but I'm _not _Draco Malfoy. For all you're acting like you're the Dark Lord most loyal follower I don't think you are so I'll tell you. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Potter, Granger and I _aren't _Potter, Granger and Malfoy. We don't know why we're here, this isn't our world, but we're going to get back and leave this place so it's story flows on like it should."

Severus stared at the boy. Did he really think that he would fall for that spiel of rubbish? However…there were parts of it, that rang true. It would certainly explain a lot. Unfortunately it rather pushed Dumbledore's plans as idiotic as Severus thought they were in utmost danger. Also Severus would rather not die because some spoiled teenage boy decided to make it had for him to fulfil an oath. Yet, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

"You said that I am not a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, on what do you base that assumption?"

If some teenager could see though his disguise, them he had a rather large problem.

"Kesesese, you're worried the Dark Lord will?

Na, I wouldn't worry he's isn't as awesome as me."

The boy seemed to sober up a bit.

"I might not look it but I've been though wars and due to some other parts of who I am I sort of have a sixth sense for this type of thing. West never really developed it but I was good at picking out traitors and spies, hundreds of years of experience count for something."

Hundreds? Snape wasn't even going to ask. It was clear the boy was predisposed to hyperbole.

"Well supposing I accept your hypothesis for what is going on what exactly do you plan to do after alienating most of Slytherin?"

"Well, I've heard you're my Head of House so surely that's your issue?"

Severus glared at the boy.

"I've been staying in the Room of Requirements. I'll stay there."

"Very well, Mr _Beilschmidt _you may go. I will be talking to you later though."

Severus mentally groaned. He was going to have to talk to Dumbledore wasn't he.

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. The next chapter should be up much quicker. And yes, France thinks like that. In other news, I've been ill and the school appears to be sabotaging my UCAS by not sending it off._

_Also if anyone can think of someone for Poland to be please tell me __J_


	9. Diplomacy is Underrated

_Wow, I actually did do another chapter..._

* * *

After the crowd dispersed, Meimei and the other girl, Padma started to make their way through the crowd.

"How typical of him to make a scene like that" She sighed "I would feel sorry for his brother if I didn't have siblings who are just as much trouble in other ways."

The other girl looked at her in surprise "Malfoy's a prat and he does like an audience of his cronies but I wouldn't exactly call it typical behaviour of his to make a scene like this. Were you even listening to what he said? I've never heard something so Malfoy-like"

Malfoy? The boy was Malfoy. Thinking like that gave her a headache, these days it seemed better to not _think _about who she was or who others where and just go with it.

"Oh, I thought he was Gilbert"

"You know, you're acting really oddly. Just like Malfoy, Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Loony Lovegood. There's something going. Most of us in Ravenclaw have noticed it."

"Something dangerous, like an invasion? I can't could with another invasion. I mean I think I could rely on America and maybe South Korea but I depends who's doing it and invasions hurt. They hurt and everyone get's hurt. I don't want to be under someone else's rule but I'm not sure how much military I have and…"

"Stop!" The other girl burst in. "Look I don't know what's happening but I think you need to sit down."

"OK"

The two girl's situated themselves as comfortably as one could on the stone window seat.

"Right" Padma took charge, she sort of reminded Meimei of India "Let's look at it rationally, like Rowena Ravenclaw set down in her treatises. What are the facts?"

"Well, me and a group of others seem to think we're different people I guess"

The other looked at her"You're not Cho then?"

"No, I'm called Meimei, I think. I'm not a witch, or at least I wasn't one before I came here, that's why I've been making notes on the Wizarding World" It was really troublesome not knowing who she was or anymore of a name.

"Right. I've never heard of a country called Meimei but Malfoy seemed to have a human name as well as a country one"

"Country?"

"Yes, you've been referring to countries as if they were people and Malfoy stated he'd been 'East Germany, Prussia and the Tectonic Knights'. You seem to be nations"

"Or think we are, we don't know more facts"

"True. But first we should work out which country you are"

"Yeah, that would be a good start" Meimei laughed, now she had an aim she felt far more at ease. Of course they could solve this problem!

"OK, let's make a list. You don't like China"

"Or his communism"

"So you're capitalist"

"Yes! And a Tiger Economy"

"And you do like South Korea and America"

"I think so, It's sort of easier if I don't consciously think about it."

"Is China your brother?"

"Yes" The answer burst out her mouth before she could think about were it came from "I don't like him though, I prefer Japan. Well, I do now. He was horrible to me when he occupied me but we've mostly sorted our issues out. I've beaten him in living standards now though!"

Padma frowned "I wished Hogwarts offered more in the way of geography; they don't really clue us in about the world outside"

"Pity they don't have computers" Meimei agreed

"What are computers?" the other girl asked in confusion.

Meimei stared at her in shock; how could someone not know about computers! Wait, of course former East Germany had been right when he had said they were backwards.

"It's a muggle thing" She explained. The other girl nodded in understanding.

"It's a pity Penelope Clearwater's left. She was muggleborn and was really interested in how Muggle history compared to Wizarding history."

"Surely someone in Ravenclaw would know?" While Meimei wasn't Cho, she knew many things that Cho had and one of them was the intelligence of Ravenclaws. "We could ask if anyone could identify the country on the list without explaining it's me"

"Then you could go and confront Potter knowing who you are"

"Yeah!"

Meimei noticed the other girl had some expression in her eyes she couldn't quite place

"I don't know who you are Meimei but I like you and you deserve to be in Ravenclaw."

* * *

Austria started to internally despair by the time it got to dinner. Prussia had of course stayed around him and Hungary all day, not only in order to annoy them (which Roderich was convinced was an actual reason in Prussia's mind) but also because that teacher had managed to knock some sense into Prussia to the extent that he had realised that hanging around Slytherins after saying what he had was a bad thing. So now Prussia was sitting at dinner with him. At the Gryffindor table. At Hogwarts where inter-house unity wasn't exactly the buzzword of the day. Amongst a group of Gryffindors who thought he was Draco Malfoy. Did he mention that the person causing all this was Prussia who was incapable of not causing trouble?

"Hey Malfoy" Roderich groaned (silently of course) that would be Seamus Finnegan; the boy wasn't exactly tactful "If you think we're gonna believe that stunt you're got anything coming"

"Kesesese, that wasn't a stunt, that was me giving those idiots an education"

At this point Roderich was tempted to bash his head against the table and completely understood how England, well the UK got driven to do so at meetings at least he didn't have to cope with the US and France.

At this point perhaps fortunately an owl decided to crash into the table. Elizaveta quickly queried if it was okay only for Gilbert to ask why she never asked after Gilbird then. As usual it fell to him to be the voice of reason and actually check the owl and see that the letter was in fact written to them. Well, primarily to Gilbert then to Elizaveta then himself.

The letter was strangely enough written in French. Admittedly he knew Russia spoke it and it _was _a language of diplomacy but even so… The content of the letter was thus

"Bonjour, mon cher Kaliningrad, petite mademoiselle Hongrie et Autriche

J'ai information que sera intéressant à Kaliningrad spécialement. Je racontais

vous en personne si je trouverais vous cependant c'est très difficile trouver

vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je trouve un autre de notre amis hier. C'est plus bien avoir plus ami, oui?

Mais il n'est pas ici avec nous. Il est le hôpital de St. Mungo.

Je pense nous nécessitons travailler ensemble et apporter le ici.

Россия"

Well, that was hardly illuminating and slightly threatening. All the letter said was that Russia had found another nation at St. Mungo's Hospital. Why he was at St. Mungo's Austria didn't know. Apparently this was of particular interest to Prussia. However the large nation had refrained from telling them who it was. Plus he had noticed it was unusually difficult to find them. He guessed he'd better show it to Elizaveta. Then Prussia. He didn't need more nonsense.

"Elizaveta, look at this, we've had a missive from Russia"

Austria was for once rather glad that England failed at making sure his citizens knew other languages; it allowed them to speak in private in public. Unfortunately before she could reply Prussia interrupted.

"Hey, Specs I wanna see too"

"Well look at it together them"

"Hey Prussia, he asked _me _first"

Still eventually the two did so, Hungary finished first having honed her reading skills on Austria did not want to know want.

"How dare he call you Kaliningrad Gilbert and claim you're his and what exactly does he mean by calling me 'little miss'?"

"Wow, you called me Gilbert, Lizzy didn't know you cared"

At this point Roderich interrupted annoyed

"Of course she cares Prussia we both do, you might be a backstabbing annoyance but you don't deserve to stay with Russia. I saw your condition after the Berlin Wall"

"yeah…thanks Specs. Anyway the important thing is France is here and Russia knows where he is"

Roderich was glad Prussia had moved on he wasn't good with emotional stuff. Wait. What. France?

"France? But Russia didn't say who it was"

"Yeah, but it's obvious to someone as awesome as me. He said it's someone particularly interesting to me; so one of my friends _and _he wrote the thing in French. He just didn't say who it was to annoy me."

"Right."

"Well, I don't care if it's France" announced Elizaveta "I'm not working with that nation. Not after how he treated me after the War."

Elizaveta had a point. Roderich would never forget what she had looked like when he'd been able to seen her through the boarder. The people who had ran to his home, the people who had been his too but a few decades ago had not had good stories to tell. He wouldn't let Elizabeta get hurt again. Yet, they were nations; they had horrible things in their pasts. If a human had acted as they did they're be called monsters.

"Lizzy has a point." Prussia paused "France had no qualms betraying me, stripping my of my nation then letting me be tossed over to Russia with half my brother's people. Surely a small stay in some hospital is but little in comparison"

As he listened to Prussia's speech Austria realised had _domesticated _they had all become. Even military Prussia had calmed down, whether because of losing his nation or something else. It had happened to all of them, although Austria and Prussia's fights had turned to banter around a hundred years ago when they'd reconciled and found matching aims the edge had been lost in the last two decades or so. It really had been an extraordinarily long time without war. Well, war for Austria. For _neutral by constitution _Austria. Perhaps it was no surprise that more belligerent nations such as England got themselves involved in battles on the other side of the world (well, and Austria's backyard).

"Your brother won't be happy if we don't stick to EU alliances, after he tried so hard to build them up." The words were out of Roderich's mouth before he knew where them came from. The other two just stared at him.

"Well, as an awesome big brother I should obviously help West." Prussia replied causing Roderich and Elizaveta to exchange identical glances as if to say that he had not issues impeding Germany when it suited him.

"Well, there's no reason we have to go with Russia" Elizaveta pointed out.

"But we don't have any information without him" Roderich pointed out uncertainly at a loss.

"Trust me" smiled Elizaveta "I have to go talk to Belarus"

* * *

Although it was her sister Elizaveta had shared the boarder with; she knew Natalia well enough. The girl had been her brother's staunchest supporter. Of course Hungary's good friend Poland _did _share a boarder with the girl and his dear friend (or not at the moment) Lithuania was quite infatuated with the girl. He'd been married to her once which surprisingly hadn't cure him of it. Elizaveta pitied Belarus actually, with her obsession with her brother she'd never sort out her government and become democratic. Really it did not look good to have a dictatorship in your neighbourhood, even if it was neighbourhood she denied being part of.

Hungary found Belarus where she expected; sitting at the entrance of what Hermione had known to be the Slytherin common room.

"Natalia?"

* * *

"Natalia?"

The blonde haired girl looked up at her name.

"Hungary? What are you doing here?" She queried in Brother's language, her own normal tongue. It was best not to use English (a language she was not adept at either) with all these students around who she could not trust to have Brother's best interests at heart.

"You meet Francis in the hospital. You know where he is. You can tell me"

Who did this girl think she was? Why would she tell her anything?

"Why exactly would I tell you? Unlike some I am loyal to Brother."

"France is a distraction. Russia is already interested in Prussia; them working together would not be good for, would distract him from you."

It was obvious Russian wasn't Hungary's main language, she was obviously having to think about what she said. Yet, the strange girl made a good point. What would not suit Natalia would be for her Brother to focus on other people, like Prussia who he seemed fascinated with. She knew Kaliningrad was an important port but it wasn't fair!

On the other hand she was supposed to be helping Brother, to build bridges with him. Yet perhaps this way she could kill two birds with one stone _and _make sure that annoying France didn't distract her brother either.

"France is currently in one of the wards in St. Mungo's Hospital where they treat memory problems. They seem to believe he is someone called Gildaroy Lockhart. That is all I know"

"Thank you" Hungary paused and some strange but familiar look came over her features "You should go to your own House. Ravenclaw. You will need sleep."

* * *

_A/N: Hope this chapter was ok! I couldn't resist putting some current affairs stuff in there so if you think you recognise it you probably do. Um...yeah...you know the French? The horribly inaccurate grammatically wrong french? That was me, not Google Translate. I thought I'd try to use what I could remember from GCSE French so yeah (I mean Russia had to write it in French as a plot device and to keep it secret and french used to be the language of diplomacy and Napoleonic Wars deja vu and yeah). Also. Taiwan. Yeah, she dosen't really appear much so I tried to extrapolate her character from the character notes._

_I'm still taking suggestions for Poland if anyone has any. :)_


	10. International Dialogue of a Sort

Despite what had been said earlier as Austria thought he realised that they really _should _ rescue France. Not because he liked the man (in fact he would much prefer that the man was kept as far away from him as possible) but after all Russia had said he was in a hospital hadn't he?

Now, most of Austria's recollections of his times in hospital, which were rather too many, had included tests and inspections. People in hospitals were trained to notice problems with people, differences to the norm. France was different to the norm. He was a Nation not a human. All they needed was someone to notice over-fast healing or something and they could all be in danger. Prussia hadn't helped earlier with his identity claims but as long as people didn't realise the benefits of being a Nation they might yet be alright. Yes, although Roderich had surprised even himself with his rather out of character outburst he really had been lucky to have done so. Especially as he had hit upon a reason that convinced the other two. Of course, he believed what he had said too. He wasn't just going to come out with nonsense, Ludwig had to have one sensible person in the family, having Prussia for a brother was bad enough. Roderich sighed and placed his fingers to the keys of the piano one of the ghosts had been nice enough to show him to.

"Potter?"

Roderich sighed in annoyance; was he never going to get to play uninterrupted.

"Edelstein, but yes?"

A slight oriental looking girl clad in bronze and blue robes, a Ravenclaw some part of his mind supplied, stood at the door.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you. You have some sort of meeting with him you are missing."

Her accent sort of reminded him of China's but he had an uncomfortable feeling that the similarity only stretched to the amount he and say Prussia would sound similar if they spoke her language. Still, apparently he had a meeting with Dumbledore?

It was news to Roderich but maybe Harry had known something about it. It did worry him that he didn't know everything that Harry had and he seemed forget more every day since he had realised who he was. The girl he noticed was still staring at him.

"Alright, I'm coming"

He stood up and followed the girl out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office. Apparently she had been told to make sure he went there because she stuck by his side the whole way there. Once he arrived at the staircase he gave the password the headmaster had given last time, thankful that apparently it had not yet changed. Luckily the girl also didn't follow him up.

"Mr Edelstein then, I don't think you quite understand. The Wizarding World is at war. Harry is integral to our side. We cannot win this war without him. Really this upsets everything. If as I have reason to believe, you are indeed from another world then perhaps you might not feel part of our conflict but the point remains the same. If you can't bring him back then you'll have to take his place."

Austria's mind only focused on one phrase.

"At war?"

"Yes. That is how serious the situation is."

"Well, that will be a problem Headmaster as I am unable to fight wars."

"This is no time for conscientious objections, there are some things worth fighting for and this is one of them."

"I don't think you understand, I'm not allowed to fight wars. Austria's constitutionally neutral."

"Constitutionally neutral?"

"Yes, bad experiences with the Second World War. Actually and the First for that matter. It can be so easy to be swept up in a cause sometimes can't it?"

"But, surely you can just ignore that. After all you're only one person. I don't need Austria. I need you. Fight with us."

"I'm sorry Headmaster but due to my err, position my fighting in your Civil War would be an Act of War by Austria"

With that Roderich left the room. All he could do was hope the headmaster wouldn't realise the full implications of that sentence. Still what else could he do? He _couldn't _fight in wars, his constitution wouldn't let him. As he turned round the curve of the spiral stair he was cornered by the Ravenclaw girl who had brought him here.

"You idiot! Between you and former East Germany, they'll work out what we are! Idiots!"

"Miss...um"

"The Republic of China."

She wasn't China. Although thinking about it wasn't he the People's Republic of China technically now?

And didn't he have a little Sister who wasn't under his control who claimed that name?

"Urgh. Taiwan" The girl said in annoyance

That would be it.

"Miss Taiwan, I was given little time to plan how to explain away Prussia's words and I am neutral."

"Maybe I was unfair, but we will have problems"

"Yes, do you mind if I ask how you discovered who you are?"

"I simply, albeit with help, worked out what I remembered, then asked a muggleborn girl what the facts related to. They do very little on the way of history or geography here do they? The United Kingdom's educational system does not seem to be very good."

"With help?"

"Yes, one of Ravenclaw house helped me, don't worry though, I think we can trust her. Ravenclaws aren't affiliated the way some of the other houses are"

"This secret is starting to become rather widespread."

"I know! That is the problem I am trying to talk about. We will have to give _some _believable explanation."

"I think that we will have to claim to be part of our countries governments or our UN delegates or something. I do not think these wizards are exactly up to date on how the normal world functions. Not that this is the real world anyway."

Taiwan stared at him blankly

He sighed. "Would the Harry Potter books mean anything to you?"

The girl's eyes widened with realisation.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fetchley liked to think that by his sixth-year at Hogwarts he had finally got used to the Wizarding World. After being told at eleven that magic existed, he was sent to Hogwarts and sorted into Hufflepuff. Going to boarding school was not a surprise. That after all had always been the plan and he'd already boarded in his last year at prep. school in preparation. Even the house colours had been almost the same as his previous school. The magic had taken a little more getting used to but he'd never been amazing academically anyway and he'd soon made some friends. Of course in his second year he'd been petrified. Then there had been an escaped murderer the third year, the fourth year an elder student in his house had died in an international completion and some evil Dark Lord, who he had to agree with Malfoy's (rather odd) speech was some sort of Wizard Hitler, had been reborn/come back or something. Except of course this time it wasn't Jews the evil guy had the problem with. It was muggleborns. Justin was a muggleborn. Funny how poignant that WW2 project in year 6 felt now. Some days he thought he would have been much safer had he gone to Eton. Still, he was the type who preferred to know what he was facing and wouldn't give up his magic for the world. Yes, Justin Finch-Fetchley was quite sure he understood most of the intricacies of the Wizarding World just as well as his pureblood friend Ernie Macmillan. Nothing however had prepared him for the sight of said friend wearing a skirt.

"Ernie, are you wearing what I think you're wearing?"

"What? Oh, Like I'm wearing a skirt Justin, it's totally prettier than those trousers, I mean I have no issues with trousers per se but the school ones are totally grodie"

Ernie was indeed wearing a skirt over black tights with an apparently normal top half. Wait was he wearing heels?"

"Were did you even get hold of a skirt? And those shoes?"

"Hmm, these? Hannah was nice enough to like lend me the skirt and I totes transfigured the shoes myself, magic is for fashion!"

"Ok, let me try again, why are you dressed like that? And why are you talking like some horrendous _American _teenage girl, especially as you haven't even got the accent right, you sound more like my cleaner? Please tell me it's a bet"

"American? Puh-leeze I'm like nothing like that guy, he totally goes around in like hoodies and things. Besides I can totally wear what I want and if you disagree you don't have to be my friend. I'll like totally make Warsaw your capital instead. I'm going to go find Liet."

Well that explained nothing. Plus, Ernie while he had always seemed rather pompous to people who didn't know him but he'd always been kind to his friends. He'd never been _this _self-centred. And who exactly was "Liet"?

* * *

Prussia had a plan. An awesome plan. The Plan (with capital letters) had been brewing in his head since Hungary had informed them of what she knew. Whatever that sissy Austria said Prussia could strategize. Now, this plan was breath-taking in its simplicity. They went into the hospital on a visit. Nothing wrong with that. The next part of his part was the cleverest part and had taken more thought to come up with. So, yes it was easy to get in really but getting France out was the really awesome part.

Just as Prussia was about to finish writing down the plan in his journal he heard a rather familiar annoyed rather high-pitched voice (of course he needed to hear if people were coming near his room, he couldn't just have Lizzy or Specs walking in on him). Hoping that it really wasn't who he thought it was, he exited out the other side. Now any hope that it wasn't the person he was hoping it wasn't was significantly decreased in probability by number of valley-girl-english speaking Polish men in the world. Any hope let after this probability had been taken into account was probably scuppered by the fact Prussia could see the person rounding the corner was both blonde and wearing a skirt. Now Prussia was pretty sure that the probability that a blonde male valley-girl-english speaking Pole wearing a skirt was _not_ Feliks Łukasiewicz, the Personification of Poland was tending towards zero. In fact the probability of this is in fact slightly higher although it does vary with your exact point in space-time and which universe you are in, fictional or otherwise, but Gilbert did not know this and so we shall forget it.

"Like, Gilbert! Is that you? Typical that if I got stuck in a place so comically unfashionable it would be with you" Poland called out.

Poland always tended to call Gilbert by his human name, whether it was due to some deliberately false camaraderie due to their entwined history designed to rile him up or to reinforce the fact that Gilbert unlike Mr Phoenix Poland was no longer a nation he was never sure.

"One, you should be honoured by my awesomeness, Two, we're not stuck I just haven't worked out a way out yet and Three it's not only me here, there's Lizzy and Specs too"

Poland cut him out mid-sentence "Hungary's here? That's totally awesome; I guess I can cope if I've got my BFF with me!"

Prussia decided to continue and did so with emphasis "And Russia and Belarus"

Poland visibly paled "I thought I was getting away from all that at least"

"I thought you got on better with Russia now?" Prussia queried, he personally didn't like the guy but Poland certainly did business with Russia. So did West for that matter.

"He's less crazy now and he like wants to be better I think. I can trust him a bit more even if I don't forgive him but I don't like him. Besides his sister is a total psycho."

"Now on that one that I can agree with you, kesesese." Prussia sighed "I guess I'd better introduce you to Lizzy and Specs" He had wanted to tell them his plan, now Poland's appearance would overshadow it.

"Like, cool, this guy I talked to earlier seemed to think we had lessons or something."

"Yeah, we do, I ditch some though. You won't be with us for all of them though" Poland was evidently a Hufflepuff from his tie, well that figured.

"That totally sucks"

They walked towards the Great Hall and breakfast while almost companionably, well civilly at least talking.

"So how come Hungary's your 'BFF'" He made air quote marks "I thought you were all buddy-buddy with Lithuania?"

"As if! Like, don't mention that guy to me. He's sooo grodie. I'm totally not speaking to him."

"Had an argument?"

"Duh!"

"Over what?" Now this was interesting what had broken up the former commonwealth this time (Prussia was totally not a gossiper).

"He like, dosen't understand proper spelling and the alphabet, I mean some of his letters, ew, gag me with a spoon"

"The Alphabet"

"What?"

"You've fallen out over the alphabet."

"Totally. It's like really important."

Prussia shook his head he never would and did not what to understand exactly how Poland's brain worked. He was pretty sure that if he ever did he would go mad from the revelation. Luckily they had just reached the great hall by this point and he could see Specs and Lizzy…and some random dark haired girl.


	11. The Great Hall is a good conference room

Elizaveta was not entirely sure she trusted Taiwan. She had good reasons for this. Well, some of them were good. After all, she partially distrusted the girl because she didn't know her. Hungary and Taiwan were hardly major trading partners after all. Hungary also knew something of Taiwan's history and Hungary herself knew, admittedly from both sides, how colonisation and rebellion against another country affected nations. Now Elizaveta also a had a slightly less good reason for distrusting Taiwan. That slightly less good reason was due to how the girl had approached Roderich and was now lively chattering to him albeit hindered by the fact it was in neither of their mother tongues. Now, no matter what people said Elizaveta was _not_ infatuated with Roderich and never had been. Hungary hadn't really wanted to marry Austria although she could see the advantages. Nonetheless, she had known him for many years and cared very deeply for him. While she wasn't in love with Roderich (even if she certainly did find him attractive) she wasn't going to let anyone drag him into trouble. She had similar feelings towards Gilbert and would protect him too, as long as she could get that she was helping past his thick skull, although she was definitely not infatuated with him! Still, she was closer to Roderich and she felt uneasy at him talking to someone she knew very little about. They had made decisions together as Austria-Hungary and since the end of communism she'd rushed to join the EU by his side. Not knowing Austria's opinion was an unusual occurrence and Hungary didn't like it. They've have to talk later.

Elizaveta had only just started to focus on the conversation when she saw a very familiar platinum head making its way into the Great Hall. Wait. _Two _familiar heads. Was that _Feliks_? Feliks was here? That was wonderful. She hadn't seen him for _ages. _Besides it would be great to have another friend (and ally) here.

"Gilbert! Feliks! Over here!" She yelled over the Great Hall, garnering more stares than they had already been accumulating already.

Roderich and Taiwan also immediately turned towards her although in their case it might have been accompanied by something of a wince due to their proximity and her rather loud voice. Clocking Poland and Prussia across the hall and looking distinctly less impressed by their appearance than Elizaveta had he sighed before speaking.

"I understand you're exciting that your friend has appeared but do you really have to be that _loud_ Elizaveta?"

Any possible argument was postponed by the fact that the others had caught sight or them (or maybe heard her) and were running over. Elizaveta could be very good at prioritising things when she wished to do so.

"Feliks!"

"Like, Eliza! How are you? I totally haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! This whole situation is a bit odd but I'm handling it. How long have you realised you're a nation for?"

The conversation slid to a halt. Poland looking at her with a completely blank face.

"Like, nation, what?"

Elizaveta stared at the unfortunate Prussia.

"You didn't think to _check _he knew he was a nation?" She slipped into German.

"Hey! Don't have a go at me. It was a perfectly fair assumption. He was talking about stuff like he always does. He even mentioned some alphabet argument with Lithuania. Even someone as awesome as me would assume he was a nation."

"With Lithunania ?"

"Well, he said Liet"

Well, that just proved her belief that Prussia really was an idiot.

"Remind me Prussia, what is _Liet_?"

She was glad to see that Prussia visually squirmed

"His nickname for Lithuania."

"Exactly. A nickname. It's not like that proves he's a nation at all. Roderich and I mentioned our divorce for goodness sake due to our subconscious breaking through before we realised that we were actually nations."

Now, fun as scaring Gilbert was, Elizaveta was more concerned about Feliks. She _had _considered forcing Gilbert to remind Feliks of whom he was and his past but the more she thought about it the more it seemed like a bad idea. Prussia and Poland had a bad history. Now while they'd got on slightly better during their time as Soviet satellite states they were hardly friends. At this point Feliks himself broke in, in English.

"Hey, like, talk something we all understand! It is rude to speak about people when they don't understand you. Besides German is like the grodiest language ever."

Right. Elizaveta's mind was made up.

"I'm so sorry Feliks, actually I have got something I need to tell you, come with me?"

"OK, Eliza, I'll like let you off."

* * *

As he watched the two walk off (after Lizzy had grabbed a plate of food to bring with them) Gilbert really felt that Lizzy had been rather unfair. It wasn't like Poland was his special friend. Being neighbours didn't automatically make you friends, just ask France and England. Actually, that wasn't a good example. Prussia didn't want to know what sort of weird relationship those two had with each other and their former colonies across the Atlantic. Still the fact was how he was supposed to know that Feliks although he thought of himself as Poland wasn't Feliks?

Some Lizzy and Poland had gone Prussia was left with Specs. Wait. Actually it was Specs and a quite attractive young oriental girl, perhaps this wasn't so bad. The girl had something reminiscent of China in her features. She wasn't just a younger female version of him admittedly but like with Hong Kong there was definitely some resemblance. Mind you with Hong Kong you could see England there as well. He couldn't see any obvious resemblance to any other nation but he had some vague recollection of seeing her at some World Meeting he'd crashed (Hey the current chancellor was born in East Germany, that had to mean he had some right to be there.)

So it was time for an introduction.

"So who is it that I'm gracing with my awesome presence?"

The girl stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"Officially I am the Republic of China. I do not see what makes you awesome former East Germany."

"Republic of China, wait you're Taiwan right? China always used to complain to Russia about how you stopped him uniting the nation under his glorious government or something. I like your style but you lose points for not noticing my awesomeness. And it is Prussia. Remember that. Perhaps if you learn to see my awesomeness I'll let you call me Gilbert."

"You seem very sure of yourself. Yet you and your friends are putting us in danger of people discovering us. Do you even think?"

Before he could reply, Austria did so for him saying rather tiredly.

"Miss Taiwan, we have already gone other this and I have apologised. Besides surely this conversation is a danger then?"

Wow, Austria was on his side, was he hallucinating it was World War One again?

"It is not a problem" the girl replied "I have cast a charm so they cannot hear what we are discussing"

Nice, she was clever. Although had she just said she'd cast a charm.

"Wait? you can still cast spells?" he interjected

"Yes" Taiwan replied looking confused "It has been slightly more difficult than normal, but yes. Why?"

"Well, Specs, Lizzy and I have found we've been losing our magical abilities since we remembered who we were. It is a bit annoying, really"

The girl's expression turned from confusion to worry and annoyance. At least she was able to recognise the awesomeness of magic. Still hopefully they wouldn't be here too long so it wasn't like any other nations could use it either.

* * *

Ron Weasley looked over sadly at were his former best friend was talking to Draco bloody Malfoy of all people and Cho Chang. Apparently now she was able to get over Cedric. Now, Ron had seen both his friends abandon him and apparently get together but that didn't mean he was happy to see Harry talk to his old crush. Hermione deserved a loyal boyfriend. But of course it wasn't Harry and Hermione any more was it?

It was Roderich and Elizaveta. Draco was Gilbert. Neville of all people had gone axe-crazy and Luna had developed an obsession with knives. At first Ron had been angry at his friends' behaviour and Seamus and Dean's sympathy had only made him feel more vindicated but now Ron felt something darker was at play than just his friends being dicks. Someone or something was possessing his friends. Ginny could see it too. He hadn't wanted to involve his sister but she had access to the Slug Club and could keep an eye on them there. Plus, she _was _a good person to have on your side in fight. Then again with him and all the others around growing up she had to be Ron guessed. Talking to the other Gryffindors he'd found that they were in unanimous in the belief that Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna (who wasn't a Gryffindor but was now way too flipping scary for anyone to sleep at night comfortably) needed to be brought back to normal. Malfoy it was true was an improvement on his normal self and Ron grudgingly admitted that it had taken some nerve to go and tell all those Slytherins how rubbish their whole Pureblood obsession actually was. Ron had actually learnt stuff himself then, all Wizarding kids had heard of Grindelwald and Dumbledore's defeat of him and he knew the muggles had been fighting too but he hadn't known it was so similar to they were fighting now. Actually he'd made muggles sound scary. Ron had never thought of them like that; he suddenly felt a bit more concerned for his dad pottering around with their stuff. Still while "Gilbert" was better than Malfoy (even if they were both equally arrogant, perhaps it came with the platinum hair) Ron couldn't let this evil plot continue. Now, he couldn't see how this helped he-who-must-not-be-named that much. After all, if he wanted Harry out of the way surely he'd kill him or have him possessed by someone who was for the Dark Side. Still, it was always Voldemort (well, except for third year) so it must be Voldemort or a supporter now. Harry had always been the hero and Ron had been jealous but now he realised that maybe being the Hero wasn't that easy after all. Still Harry had saved Ron before so now he'd save Harry. Plus, you never know perhaps people would remember him as more than just Harry Potter's tall red-haired friend. However his main motivation was that he wanted his friends back. If he could do this he could show Hermione what he could do and she would be impressed by him for once. He'd be like heroes in all those stories they told little kids.

Besides someone had to do something. Dumbledore seemed to be ignoring the seal and had given some of approval to Neville and Luna or Ivan and Natalia. Seriously who on earth would allow those two crazy violent people around the school. The girl carried thousands of knives for goodness sake and Ron had seen blood on that pipe.

Someone had to do someone and this time it wouldn't be Harry. Ron Weasley was going to step into the spotlight and get his friends whatever it took.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry about the lateness illness and exams have not been good to me_


	12. Planning Meeting

_I'm not going to try & excuse this lateness, but thanks to Summer Leigh Wind for telling me how to get past the error message :)_

* * *

Poland was bored. Like, he totally understood that they had to rescue/retrieve France from that hospital. Really he guessed he kinda should given everything. However that like didn't mean he enjoyed planning meetings. They were only really fun to like, military obsessives and egotists like Prussia. Poland sometimes had sneaking that certain books on war by Prussians had actually been co-authored by the nation himself. Like, Prussia had been totally always been a war-like nation. Poland on the other hand was totally over that sort of thing. OK, like maybe when he been totally clueless and young he'd enjoyed that sort of thing but he'd learnt the hard way over like centuries of pain. Anyway the point was he still beat Prussia and his totally grodie war ideas, as he was a country. Unlike the albino, Feliks was a survivor. Maybe while he was here he should acquire a phoenix, they'd totally get him, the ponies never seemed to understand. At least Liet, no Lithuania, wasn't here. He had a long history with the other country but he couldn't kept forgetting they were arguing and going to invite the other over only to have to cover it up by insulting him. A break from Lithuania was totally just what he needed. Plus, Liet would totally miss him so much that he'd like agree with Poland about the everything when Feliks got back.

Like, ohmygosh Prussia was _still _talking. Maybe if Poland was perfectly truthful at least some of his ill feeling to the other nation was due to the not-so-pleasant memories he'd just relived when Elisa had awoken him to his true identity. At least Taiwan being here had meant that they had to speak English, there was no way Poland was going to speak German. Like, he got they didn't all know Polish although he didn't know why since it was a totally fabulous language but he wasn't going to speak _that_. Still English was like the Lingua Franca so they all had a pretty good grasp of it.

"And that concludes my awesome plan, kesesese!"

Everyone else was staring at Prussia with a rather similar range of emotions to Feliks'. That is they had varying ratios of surprise, annoyance and disbelief. It was actually a decent enough plan although rather crazy.

"Gilbert" Austria articulated "Do you not _see _the ever so slight flaw in your and I quote 'awesome plan'?"

Of course Prussia couldn't be normal and ask what it was, he had to be Prussia and be like totally arrogant.

"Hmm, No Specs, I don't"

"It is quite obvious"

Elisa was as always the voice of reason

"Prussia, your plan had us using Polyjuice. None of us can make it"

"Easy, we just acquire it. You _can _get anything in Slytherin."

None of them quite wanted to point out Prussia wasn't exactly on good terms with Slytherin. Luckily the country realised himself.

"Scheiße. It's not like any of you lot can do it. Why did you get put in Gryffindor?"

At this Feliks felt he had to speak.

"Like, I'm not wearing red and gold"

"You're a Hufflepuff. No one is going to speak to a Hufflepuff, they're no use"

Now, Feliks felt he had to defend his current house, plus you know Poland wasn't going to agree with Prussia.

"Actually Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders"

Most of the others stared at him without comprehension. Prussia however stared at him in surprise.

"You've seen that too?"

Luckily Poland didn't have to answer. As the only one who hadn't spoken yet decided to.

"This plan could work! We just have to work hard, we can buy polyjuice, we don't have to talk to Slytherin" pointed out Taiwan

"Buy?" Austria looked appalled. Poland often thought he should like get on with Switzerland better they were both, like totally stingy.

"Yes. Surely you are not telling me you never trade. None of us nations can produce everything. This is exactly the same thing. Honestly, you European countries seem to be the "developed world" completely by luck."

"Now, that's a little unfair" counterd Austria "but I agree you are correct, trade benefits us all. However, you seem you be forgetting that we don't have the money to _buy _the polyjuice. As ever the difficulty lies in getting the little to start with."

Feliks had to admit the aristocrat had a point.

"Kesese, Specs, there _is _such a thing as work"

He like wasn't going to agree with Prussia no matter how true that might be.

"Hey! Austria works hard too!" interjected Elizaveta who as like totally always jumped to the defence of her ex-husband. Eliza was like way too good for him.

"That is easy enough. There is an obvious market here. House items. Everyone supports their house at matches but no one sells things for it. It is an obvious market"

Ok, Poland liked this girl. He could totally get into this.

"Count me in!"

"I guess it could be fun" admitted Hungary

* * *

Russia wasn't sure that the deal he had struck with Dumbledore was quite fair. Still, it had be nice to have someone who didn't seem to have any problems with him and without any _convincing _too!

Now, he was supposed to be finding those Death Eater people, wasn't he?

Apparently Dumbledore had noticed he didn't set off wards designed to catch wizards. Russia hadn't bothered to tell in it was because he wasn't a wizard; it was so obvious, da?

Still it was nice to have people who it was totally completely absolutely ok to hit with his pipe. Now, Ivan didn't really get angry but sometimes people just annoyed him. It had happened much more since the Bolsheviks. Russia just liked to have clearly defined boundaries, these are your friends, not people who may or may not like you who stay around because they have to; this is your sister not some girl who wants to marry you; these are your enemies they are evil and want to hurt you, they must be stopped. Ivan didn't really like it when things changed and people became something else, he didn't understand how many of the countries in Europe proper went so easily from friends to enemies and back again. Admittedly he had done so with America, but Russia had been nice to him when he was young then changed America standing himself to someone you got along with because you had to which made him into an easy enemy before becoming slightly less annoying again. However disliking change was normal wasn't it, so really he was just like other people, da?

Seeing a dark shape coalesce in front of him he hit it before it could become a man and shoot at him. Really these little people were so silly, surely they would think to change their tactic after a while. Maybe these spells had to be fired at close range to work. It would certainly explain their fighting tactic. Russia was almost starting to suspect there were lots of Death Eaters and a shortage of wands. However this theory did not make sense since there were no extra ones appearing behind the fallen. What a waste of weaponry. All in all there appeared to be very few of these people really. Unsurprisingly as soon as he thought this, another one appeared from the strange black mist, stopping further away from him.

"Look, Longbottom boy I'm sure we can come to an understanding…" the man trailed off

"Longbottom? нет, my name is Ivan Braginski"

"I told them it wasn't the Longbottom boy on a revenge rampage" the man started to garble "you look like him or what we thought he'd look like but your hair's lighter and you've got purple eyes. Wait who the hell has proper purple eyes?"

At this point Ivan got fed up and walked towards the unaware man and hit him over the head with his pipe.

"It isn't nice to pick on people for how they look. That's what my sister says" he told the unconscious body

What was wrong with his eyes? Katyusha said his eyes were pretty and America's brother Canada had purple eyes and they were definitely pretty. Ivan had been pleased when Natalia had found the spell to fix them. Although she had been slightly creepy about it, she was definitely getting better. Maybe soon, she'd be a proper little sister he could look after. If she started to like Toris, then Ivan could have a nice brother. Although, he frowned, he wasn't sure he could trust Toris with her when she'd been a Lithuanian territory once. This was trickier than he thought. Still, maybe if Belarus became more normal and accepted (while still listening to him) maybe Ukraine would start to listen to him more and not hide away from him. That would be nice.

"Hello"

Ivan swung round to see a rather odd looking man. While he had red eyes reminiscent of his little Kaliningrad, the man was bald and lacking a nose. He was really rather ugly Ivan thought.

"You've made quite a job of my death eaters. Such skilled idiocy deserves some sort of respect"

Ivan was slightly confused, he hadn't killed that many.

"I am rather surprised by your lack of use of a wand. You're hardly a muggle given that those spells didn't seem to really effect you"

That wasn't quite true, he _had _felt some of them. They had hurt and that wasn't very nice but Russia had been a nation for a long enough time to have gone through much worse pain. Besides it wasn't like a human could kill him. That needed another nation. These people were so silly.

"I like my pipe"

"Really? How…muggle"

Russia was getting fed up with the little man. He seemed to keep trying to push towards Ivan's mind and Ivan didn't like people in his head without his permission. It was his head. This man couldn't have any of his happy memories. Maybe Russia could give him some painful ones though. Seeing others in pain always made his own pain so much less.

Before either of them were able to put in place either of their plans an explosion to their right snatched their attention away.

Ivan was only slightly surprised to see Natalia. That would explain how he met so few death eaters. Belarus would always support Russia in war now. He didn't however know the taller older dark-haired witch she was fighting. The other had her spells but Natalia although she couldn't do much with her wand was quite a dodger and put her knives to good use taking the fight up close to the other where it was harder to use her wand.

"I will not let you attack my lord" shrieked the elder dark haired witch as she drew a knife of her owen

"And I will not let you attack my beloved brother" Natalia replied.

The man beside Russia sighed

"You have one too?"

Somehow Ivan understood

"Da, erm, yes"

"She's useful but completely insane"

Although Russia and Voldemort, for that of course is who that man was, didn't know it they both simultaneously thought how lucky it was that they were completely sane.

* * *

_A/N: We needed to check up on Russia & Belarus haven't seen them in a while_

_More pertinently I apologise for the dialogue scenes, I can't write them so I don't know why I try..._


	13. Commerce

_Right, I really should be revising, hence the lack of updates and the shortness of this chapter... Also I am fixing mistakes in some of the earlier chapters so I'm sorry if that confuses anyone with me on alert._

_So how Belarus got there_

* * *

Belarus was following her beloved brother. Really, it was so silly of him to try to go off without her. She couldn't let him go off and get hurt. Besides surely Russia wanted her there, after all it had been him originally who had wanted her to join him and his nation. Russia used to be so pleased with her in the past, he had been so pleased when she had fought that German and even though it had hurt her it had been worth it to see her big brother pleased with her. Maybe if she did well enough here he would be pleased with her again. Yes, Russia was silly to try to leave on a dangerous mission without her when there were so many reasons she should be by his side.

Still, if Russia was silly these people were idiots. They didn't seem to understand that she would not let them hurt him. In addition they were apparently also unable to comprehend that The Republic of Belarus was not going to be stopped by some silly coloured sparks from their wands. For one thing she was a rather accomplished dodger, it was a skill one picked up when one was shot at a lot. For another it wasn't like a _human _could really hurt her and these people didn't have their own nation. Or at least Natalia hoped not, Ivan could get so distracted by enemy nations.

However at the moment this did not seem to be an issue. This was a civil war and not the sort which created another nation. Still, if they didn't have their own nation Belarus had to wonder if all England's people were this stupid. Now, England had done some pretty stupid things, such as fighting her brother and following America's lead all the time but Belarus had thought his people weren't that stupid. On the other hand they did usually seem to sensible due to the fact they were being compared to Americans which wasn't a very high benchmark really. She supposed perhaps she would allow that these idiots weren't indicative given that they were in a book.

Of course, just as she was thinking this another of the men appeared right next to her. Natalia slit his throat with barely any effect. Now, fun as this was she _did _need to find her brother. Evidently he had got ahead again. It was really very lucky that chasing after Russia had made a good runner she thought as she sprinted in the direction she had seen him last. Soon she spotted him standing next to some weird snake-man. However no sooner had she done so than some explosion threw her off her feet.

She looked up to see some crazy looking dark haired witch.

* * *

Hannah Abbott was worried about Ernie. It there was anything that Hufflepuffs did it was stick together. Now, she didn't mind that Ernie had developed some odd manner of speaking and started cross-dressing. After all she'd lent him the skirt and the shoes even if she'd thought he was joking. If that's what he wanted to Hannah it would defend his right to do it. Because really if they started defining what was normal and what was right and what a wizard could and should be they were no better than you-know-who really were they?

Any half-blood with a muggleborn mother wasn't going to stand for that. Besides look at the that Lovegood girl in the year below in Ravenclaw or look at Neville Longbottom, they weren't would you'd think of for some elite attack squad but they some of Harry Potter's closest friends and had fought with him.

No, Hannah had no issue with what he was doing. It was the fact that he was doing it so suddenly that worried her. Especially with all the other changes to students which had happened. Plus, it all seemed to happen to important students too, not people like her. In one way Hannah supposed she should be glad. After all even you-know-who seemed to be confused about the situation. Although she wasn't sure how he knew about it. Anyway something had reduced the attacks on non-purebloods and that could only be for the best. Hannah didn't know how she'd cope if her mother was attacked.

She shook her head. Today was a Quidditch match, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. She needed to go up into those stands with a smile on her face and cheer for her team. Perhaps they didn't have the highest probability of winning but that didn't mean they shouldn't try. It had really been this which had started her thoughts in the beginning believe it or not. After all if you did want to show house support what was better than House accessories?

Of course everyone had school issue house scarves and some people would bravely paint themselves house colours every match but they hadn't really been anything more than that on offer. However now in front of the entrance to the stand was a veritable treasure trove of Hufflepuff (and some Gryffindor) related clothing. Behind the stall she could just about she her friend and Hermione Granger. She hadn't known them to be friends before but that was hardly the weirdest thing that had happened these days.

Really, buying something would allow her to be both supportive of her house and talk to Ernie. It was really a win-win situation.

"Hi, Ernie"

At first she got a blank response, before he started as if someone had just kicked him.

"Like, Hi…Hannah?"

"Yes. You do know me right?"

"Yeah, of course, I totally know who you are. So, like, would you like to buy something?"

" Em, yes, the um earrings please. Ernie are you okay, we've been worried about you."

"I like totally fine. Like, why do people keep asking me that?"

He didn't seem to actually expect a response as he continued almost immediately

"Like tell her I'm fine Eliza"

"Trust me, I would not worry about him, this is quite normal for him really" Hermione joined in. Evidently she was 'Eliza'.

Besides this was definitely not normal for him. Still, if they wanted to pretend that let them.

"Well, if you two say so. You, know, you didn't need to hide this from us Ernie you could have just let us know earlier and this stall is really cool really."

"Like, I know right?"

"How did you do it?"

"We made it, well, with like a little help from like the room of requirement. I totally think the best part was like ruining Prussia's bedroom."

"OK, then, are you coming up to watch the match then?"

"Like, I don't know. Eliza, I and the others sort of have things to like do."

"Oh right then. This is going to sound stupid but you're not actually Ernie are you?"

"Like, I'm sorry, but not really. But like could you do me like a massive favour and not spread it around."

It was what she had feared all along but hadn't really wanted to accept. Her friend had gone. However some part of her couldn't quite accept it still and it was that part that was responsible for her next words.

"He was my friend but I can try, no I will. You're not exactly hiding it though."

With that she hurriedly walked away towards the stand. She really really couldn't face this Ernie who wasn't Ernie for much longer. She just wanted to get up there laugh with her friends and forget all about it. What she didn't want was someone to grab her by the arm and pull her to the side on the stairs. She pulled her wand out and promptly gave a mild stinging hex.

"Bloody hell, Hannah what was that?" Ron Weasley moaned at her. For it was he of course who had been her mysterious attacker.

"I don't much enjoy being pulled into dark corners by Merlin knows who when I'm upset"

"Yeah, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, reverse this for me"

She happily did so while at the same time thinking he was being a bit of a baby. It wasn't as if the hex had caused any swelling like a full version of it would have done so.

"Right" said Ron, visibly relieved "We know something's going on with our friends. Some weirdo's taken them over and no one's doing anything about it."

"You actually think they've been possessed? I thought making some major personality change charm had been done on them. I mean I know that it's illegal and dangerous but that dosen't mean people don't do it."

"I hadn't actually thought of that" Ron said shamefaced "Still, the point is we need to fix it"

"Shouldn't we leave it to people who know more about it like Professor Dumbledore."

"He isn't doing anything though, he's leaving it all to us, letting _them _go to school just as normal. Actually, now I think about it he seems to leave a _lot _just to us."

"I guess, I could help you. It would be like the DA all over again after all."

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm inviting you to join The Endgame Hannah"

"The Endgame?"

"That's what we're calling it. Our organisation. I'm the leader. It's mostly Gryffindor at the moment, but I'm trying to get other houses into it. We all want to get our friends back to normal. Well, most of us, I'm not quite sure what Seamus and Dean were talking about when they joined; something about Hermione scaring them and yowy."

"Yowy?

"Yeah, no idea. But you'll join us?"

"Yes. We can't just do nothing. I'll tell the other Hufflepuffs. Where are we meeting?"

Ron looked rather sheepish.

"Um, yeah, I'll let you know. We can't use were we met for the DA. I think Ginny's trying to sort something. Right I'll let you go and watch the game."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you didn't mind the lack of the Hetalia characters in here. I'm not sure whether I'll get anymore up until after exams but I'll try. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved, you're all so nice :)_


	14. The best laid plans of Nations & Wizards

"So have you got it?" An obviously irritated Hungary asked. Taiwan rather had the idea the other girl didn't really like her. She wasn't sure why, there was no reason all countries couldn't get along and trade!

Of course as long as they respected territorial boundaries.

Still it was probably just that Hungary didn't really know Taiwan. Admittedly on the other hand the girl had had to put up with Prussia, Austria and Poland together while waiting for her; something which would drive anyone mad. With this conclusion in mind the oriental witch put a smile on she face before she answered.

"Yes. It was surprisingly easy"

She passed the bottle of polyjuice to Austria's proffered hand.

"See!" interjected Gilbert "I told you a Ravenclaw would able to do. Slytherin can cope with them"

Meimei personally thought it had been unfortunate that they'd had to go through a Slytherin student but it had been unavoidable none the less. Once they had acquired a decent amount of money they had planned to go do to Hogsmeade. However a small provincial village (even one close to a school with rich teenagers such as Hogwarts) didn't have a shop with polyjuice in supply. It was also not quite legal to sell to minors. So they had been forced to go to those with by the connections to get the potions and no scruples about such technicalities. Such people could mainly be found in Slytherin. The house practically ran its own black-market.

"If you thought Gilbert you would recall that I was worried that Miss Taiwan might not be able to get it not because of her house but because of you. After she has been associating with us and you are not exactly flavour of the month in Slytherin." Austria replied

"Oh that was easy!" Taiwan cut in, before another argument could start "I got Padma Patil to do it for me. She was a bit concerned because she is a prefect but she did it in the end"

The younger girl had become a real friend to Taiwan while she'd been here. Some of their housemates were surprised as Padma had never been friends with Cho Chang but these days that was the least of the oddities at Hogwarts these days.

"She said it was quite easy. Blaise was quite happy to organise it for her. If there was no war on I think those might get together"

"Oh, that's sad" responded Hungary "They're still young though"

"Like, totally I forget everyone here are like kids really" added Poland

"Right." Austria interrupted "moving on to more pertinent things now we've acquired the potion, we need to look at the next step getting to St. Mungo's. Poland, what have you found out?"

"Like, so I was talking to like everyone and the next Hogsmeade weekend is in a month. Which is like too long. But we totally don't have to wait for that because the school let's like students go visit St. Mungo's if they're invited or their guardians request to take them"

Meimei was rather confused they _didn't _know anyone at St. Mungo's accept and presumably it would look a bit weird for Gilderoy Lockhart to invite them. However when she voiced her confusion Poland was fully prepared.

"So I like totally wrote to France about it and he's found some student on the floor below Lisa Turpin. Had a bad reaction to a potion or something. Anyway, he's like totally convinced her to invite some of us along. She like hasn't been in school this year because her parents are afraid of Voldemort so she doesn't know about what's been happening. But like I was thinking it would look really weird if we all went along so I like need to know who's going to write back to him."

Taiwan wasn't really sure if she did want to go. After all it could be dangerous and it wasn't like she really knew France. She sold things to him but she did that to most of Europe. Besides (now they were speaking again) Vietnam always told her to avoid him. Some of the others had no such issues.

"The Awesome me should go because _I _came up with the Awesome plan _and _I found that old magic cloak"

"I suppose someone sensible should go"

"Like I totally would be the best"

Now, Taiwan was used the cacophony of sound that was World Meetings but she did not understand (as many before her have struggled) how counter to all rules of physics about sound four people could sound just as long as a hundred. Unfortunately no one has found a solution to this yet something which immeasurably saddens many people in the world.

However as she was soon to find out a permanent solution need not be found when you have a certain Central European female nation in the room.

"SHUT UP. For goodness sake we're supposed to be working together. Right we need to think about this rationally. I think about three people should go. Can we come to a decision?"

Hungary's frying pan seemed to do a good job of shutting them up. China's wok had always worked effectively when Taiwan was a child actually. Perhaps she needed her own culinary based weapon.

Still, she should focus on the matter at hand. After all now she had a chance to speak.

"I don't think Mr Austria should go. If everyone thinks he is Harry Potter then his going would gain more people's attention and could make him a target."

Hungary agreed "Yes, right Roderich you're staying put"

"I can agree with that too but I am going. I'm going to see my awesome plan through"

"Well, in that case I'd better go to keep an eye on you"

"Like that's cool and all, but I think Taiwan should go as well, like she's a Ravenclaw and that's like totally this girls house so it like won't look as weird."

"Alright, then Taiwan, Hungary and Gil-Prussia will go if we are all in agreement" Austria concluded.

Wait. That wasn't what she was looking for.

* * *

Lisa Turpin liked to think she was a sensible girl. She always tried to keep out of trouble and concentrated on her work. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw for good reason. She'd missed all her friends once her parents had pulled her out of Hogwarts though. She was sure her mother had good reasons for convincing herself and her father though. Unlike her muggle father she'd lived through the last war. However she'd been a pureblood. Not a pure-pure-going-back-hundreds-of-generations-pureblood but with too many wizard relatives to be called a half-blood. Which was of course what Lisa was. As a result she'd pulled Lisa out of Hogwarts and tutored her herself. She'd even got her best friend to be their Secret Keeper and cast the Fidelius Charm. It had been lonely though and she'd almost been glad when she'd came here. At least there were other people to talk to in the hospital. Her mother's paranoia whether justified or not wasn't enough to stop her taking her daughter to St. Mungo's when she reacted badly to a potion they'd been brewing. Still she'd be out soon anyway.

"Bonjour!"

Lisa looked up from her book. Standing in front of her was Gilderoy Lockhart or as he'd told her to call him Francis Bonnefoy. She wasn't really sure she should be talking to the man. After all, who knew what memory loss could do to someone and he'd been a fraud beforehand hadn't he. He was just some charming though and reminded her of the Beauxbatons boy who had asked her to the Yule Ball in 4th year. She still kept in touch with Pierre or rather she had until this year.

"Mon cherie, how are you doing today?"

He always listened to what she had to say as well which was nice with many people on the ward unable to or too busy to talk. Of course she'd only had her parents to talk to the last few months.

"Alright I guess. They think I'll be able to go home in about a week"

"A week?" Mr Lockhart, no Francis looked worried.

"Yeah, I guess back to the house"

"Ah, ma petite, I know it seems difficult but your mother only wants what is best for you. Wars can be nasty businesses and it is best to avoid them if possible. I'm sure it will all pass over anyway, such things always do-even if it takes a hundred years." He gave a hollow laugh "It may not be over by Christmas but it will end"

"I hope so" Urgh. Why did she always say such stupid sounding things when he always sounded so clever. Lisa wasn't sure she could believe he had faked his books, he always seemed so intelligent but then again he _did _claim to be a different person.

"I don't suppose, that you, if it is not too much to ask could invite some pupils from Hogwarts to visit while before you go home?"

"Well, I guess, I mean I said I would right?"

She wasn't really sure why she'd agreed but it was so hard to say no to him. He was so charming. Besides she was sure he wasn't dangerous.

"Ah, merci, they may you see be the key to my release from this hospital"

See he had a perfectly valid reason.

"Who is it you want me to write to anyway?"

"A Miss Cho Chang, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy"

That…was an odd grouping. The son of a death-eater and a muggleborn?

"Ah, mon cherie, thank you again but I must go or those nurses will come looking for me again"

He kissed her hand before leaving her. He was rather odd like that. But it wasn't like he was actually flirting with her was it, after all that would be creepy. He was much too old for that. They wouldn't have let him teach at school if he was like that. It was just a French thing. Well, she had promised to write that letter, much as it rankled at her to give Malfoy any more privileges. It was the fault of people like his father that she was stuck at home.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared at the letter. There was no spell on it any ordinary wizard could unmask (or even one a rather more brilliant wizard such as himself could do). It seems to be perfectly valid and legitimate. He'd checked with St. Mungo's and the girl had gone through all the correct channels there.

He guessed it wasn't surprising that the girl had taken the opportunity at hospital to invite some schoolmates to visit her but he would expect her to invite some friends. Not a group of pupils he was unable of any association with. Admittedly he was unable to know the friendship groups and cliques of all the students at the school but this definitely seemed unlikely. Miss Chang admittedly though in the year above was in her house so it was somewhat believable the other two though.

Albus had been increasingly worried about Harry, Hermione and Draco. Now, a letter had turned up asking for Hermione and Draco to go to St. Mungo's. He had after all every reason to be cautious. Perhaps he should let them go, after all, if they were like Mr Braginski and Miss Arlovsakya perhaps they would find their way home and the real ones would appear. Ivan Braginski had admitted he knew the others (and gone off on a rather long tangent about how he wanted them to be his friends) and had said simply that like he and Natalia they were government employees of foreign nations which certainly fitted in with what the one in Harry Potter's body had said. He really needed the real Harry (and Draco Malfoy for that matter if the plan was to go to plan) back soon.

Thinking of the two visitors he had in his employ did nothing to calm him down. Miss Arlovskaya had arrived back at Hogwarts slightly breathless and carrying her "brother". The man in question seemed semi-conscious and unarguably drunk. When he had questioned he how much exactly he had drunk she had shrugged and said it must have been more than 20 bottle of Vodka to effect him like this. When he had questioned her, quite rightly, about the mission he got an odd and disturbing answer in fragmented English.

"Easy. Those Death-Eaters very stupid. Brother and I hurt many. Maybe some dead, I don't know. I was busy fighting the mad witch when Brother was talking to a snake-eyed man. They got in this state together, I'm not sure how. I took Brother home and the mad witch took the other man. I think she was unhappy too they were not watching our battle."

The witch she'd fought was most probably Bellatrix. He'd have talk to Ivan to see what was going on between him and Voldemort. Unfortunately alcohol poisoning was as unlikely to kill Tom now as Avada Kedavra was with the Horcruxes and Harry around. Still anything that damaged Tom's body was good, he guessed.


	15. Gang aft agley

_"Screw this, I've done 4 maths papers today, I refuse to do another. I'll finish that fanfic chapter"-And that Ladies and Gents (ok the latter are unlikely to be reading this) is how this chapter got written_

* * *

Pansy looked around at the people around her. They were _not _the sort of people a Parkinson should be socialising with in her opinion. In fact the majority of them weren't even the type that any nice young pureblood Slytherin girl should associate with. She had at least forced Tracey and Millicent to come with her. That had to alleviate being with these people _somewhat_. Besides standing next to Millicent made she look prettier. Not that she wasn't pretty. It just didn't harm anyone to have a little help right?

Besides she was only here because of that Weasley slut. Of course the unfairly pretty redhead hadn't approached her. No, the Weaselette had been talking to some Hufflepuff in her own year when they had both been completely disrespectful to her. There was no reason attack her when she'd just been coming round the corner. Of, course she was sure that the strange fuzziness in her ears was due to them (Pansy was actually unusually completely right for once) but once she'd discovered what they were talking about she couldn't not get involved. It would _ruin _her if her on-off boyfriend didn't sort himself out. There was no way she could have spent years fraternising with a blood traitor. Now, she wouldn't really mind not marrying Malfoy when they were older. Yeah, he was hot _and _rich but she didn't really care about him. She would have the best Hogwarts offered. However he had _no _right to ruin her for the future.

Anyway apparently he had some job for the Dark Lord. This didn't seem like some weird bluff so _he_'d want the real Draco back quickly. It wouldn't harm her at all if _he _was pleased with her. Not that she wanted to be like that weirdo Bellatrix Lestrange but it wouldn't harm her or her family to be a bit higher in his estimation. The safer their position the further they were from harm.

Unsurprisingly Pansy was not exactly on the same wavelength as the rest of the group.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here Parkinson?" yelled Ron Weasley

Of course he'd never assume she _actually _wanted the same thing as he did. OK, maybe her reasons were different but that didn't matter. Of course Weasel wasn't brainy and that was coming from someone with her scores in class.

"Duh, Weasel, I want my Drakey back just like you want your friends back!"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

They actually believed in _trust _in the other houses?

"Hey, she just said she wanted the same thing as you. Ruining it isn't going to help her either!"

Ahh, Pansy knew there was a reason she put up with Tracy Davies despite her being a half-blood (seriously the girl had thought she had hidden the fact _so _well but Pansy could always tell. And she had her cousin in the ministry background check her class. But mostly she could tell.) Minions were an important part of any girls' team.

The boy looked like he was going to speak again but Weaselette interrupted him.

"That's enough Ronald. We'll let them stay for now."

She then turned to face the group

"We all know why we are here. Someone or something has affected our friends. Some of you think it's some weird personality spell. Personally I think they've been possessed. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we fix it.

Most of us have been reliant on Harry to do things in the past. We can't do that know. This time it's our turn to act and save our friends. I know most of you were in the DA, Endgame is different. The idea is not to learn spells but to break them. Now, nobody has to stay. I won't make you do this; I'm not like the bad guys saying what's right. However if you turn up to the next meeting you will be part of this. So, go home, think, find out what you can and turn up next week if you think you have what it takes."

Well, for a _Gryffindor _it wasn't a terrible speech. It was better than what a lot of that idiot Dumbledore said. It didn't really encourage Pansy to join but then she'd already decided. Besides no doubt they needed her and her connections.

Before she could leave however Ron Weasley caught her again

"I still don't trust you, you know."

"You don't need to"

He seemed a bit stumped but that but spoke again;

"Hey where's the rest of your gang? Don't they all want Malfoy back?"

"Daphne probably dosen't care. She almost seems to be _enjoying _everything. As for Blaise do you think he'd countenance to speak to any mere mortals?"

"Posh language, Parkinson"

"Draco came up with it. Does describe Blaise perfectly though"

"Sounds like something Hermione would say"

"I'm surprised you're actually doing something without Hero Boy and Geek Girl"

"Don't call them that"

"Alright, Weasel"

"Shut up, you bloody Slytherin"

The boy seemed to think being a Slytherin was a _bad _thing.

"Anyway" he continued "Where are Malfoy's grunts?"

"They're happy enough without Malfoy. I think he's been annoying them lately. That and I'm not sure they can actually think without him"

She almost said like you without the other two. Almost. This conversation wasn't too bad really. If it wasn't for the fact he was a blood traitor.

"Wouldn't surprise me"

Pansy took the opportunity to ask Weasley the super-important question that had been bugging her since the start of the meeting.

"How did you find this place anyway? I mean I know it's the top of this tower but I no-one knew there was actually space up here."

"House-elf told me"

Pansy didn't think this was particularly enlightening. She might have been more interested if she knew it was an old Malfoy elf that had told him. Of cause she was unaware of the Laws of Narrative. After all Hogwarts must have secret areas for students to use for their secret activities and should the old ones be in use then new ones must appear. Perhaps the house-elfs do it.

* * *

Prussia just knew this Plan was going to go awesomely. Especially he'd found that invisibility cloak which had allowed improvements to the Plan. That did not however mean he could take his eye off the mark. Prussia knew as well as everything else that you had to be audacious, clever and tenacious for marks to work. How else had he got Silesia aka Austria's "vital regions"?

That had been awesome. Of course being an awesome troll helped too. He was still reeling over how England had got him to do all the work in the Seven Years War. Yet, the island nation never understood why he helped America in his little revolution.

So, far everything was going as planned. He Taiwan and Lizzy had been escorted to the hospital by Flitwick who had promptly spotted an old student and started chatting. They'd found their own way to spell damage (the signs helped) and know only had to find Francis. They'd actually dropped Taiwan off on the way to see the girl who got them in, that way if anyone came to check she could just claim the other two had gone to check a drink or something.

"But madame I was simply saying how beautiful you look today"

Ah, the joys of your friends having instantly recognisable voices.

Lizzy clearly noticed it too and they both set off towards it.

"Franny!"

"Gilbert!, you cannot understand how glad I am to see you"

"Yeah, yeah, happy reunions can come later. For now we need to know who your head healer honcho is."

"Ahh, you see the man in that corner? With the short black hair? That is him"

"Right, Franny be back in a sec"

He and Lizzy stealthily followed the guy into a corridor to a supply cupboard. They were like awesome ninjas. In Lizzy's case awesome ninja's with a frying pan.

Which came in rather handy when you needed a non-magical method of knocking someone out.

Once said knocking out had been completed the two pushed the man into the cupboard.

"Right, Prussia you need to go in there, swap your clothes with his and take the potion with his hair in it"

"Woman, I know the plan I came up with it"

"Just hurry and strip"

"That desperate to see me naked?"

Her response included the mysterious re-appearance of the frying pan so Prussia thought it best to shut-up and do as she said.

Once, he had done so. It was onto the next stage of the plan.

Leaving Hungary to guard the cupboard and the unconscious man he proceeded down the corridor before bumping into another healer. With a name badge, how useful.

* * *

Today had been an okay day so far. Yes, she was tired but she always was these days. Every since she'd looked into those patients' minds she had trouble sleeping. Nightmares had become an everyday occurrence. Admittedly she had been a bit jumpy in the day too. There had been lots of lots of blood in what she'd seen. Now, as a Healer herself she knew her state wasn't healthy but she couldn't afford to get distracted from her job. She didn't want to get demoted or anything.

At that point someone grabbed her on the shoulder almost giving her a heart attack. Turning she saw it was only the head of her department.

"Oh, Healer Strout" he intoned "I'm allowing Lockhart to leave. He may not have his all memories back but he is quite able to go through everyday life. Besides he has influential relatives who want him out. You know how it is."

Yes she did, the hospital would never be as good as it was without the funding provided by wealthy pureblood families. Actually this could be a way for her to improve her standing in his eyes after some of her sleep-deprivation induced mistakes.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out. Get him down to reception in about half an hour & I'll have everything ready down there for you to sign."

"Awesome!"

Awesome? Well he had always been a bit exuberant.

Hungary thought it was sort of boring, guarding a man in a cupboard. Now, admittedly not properly dressed men in cupboards could certainly be interesting. However if it was just one guy and you're stuck upside keeping an eye-out for anyone coming, well no girl would really find that interesting.

Besides the whole on-a-secret-mission thing wore off after a while. Actually the more secret missions you did the faster the excitement of them went away. It never quite disappeared though.

Admittedly you could argue she was hiding the invisibility cloak as well as the man seeing as the man was hidden below the cloak.

She still wasn't sure Prussia had been the best choice to impersonate the guy but she supposed he had been a sensible one. She could have done it but for some reason both Roderich and Gilbert had looked horrified at the idea and in a history-defying moment Prussia and Austria had taken bilateral action to impede Hungary. That is they had been unified in vetoing the idea.

Urgh, how long was that idiot going to take. They didn't have all day. That potion would wear off in an hour. Actually they'd been lucky that it had changed his voice as well as his appearance. They hadn't been sure it would. Prussia had claimed he was sure the book had said something about them sounding different but hadn't in the film Hungary thought. Still, if one did get stuck in a fictional universe I guess it would make more sense for it to be the original. It didn't seem like a fictional universe though; it seemed just as real as their own.

Finally Gilbert was making his way down the back down the corridor, although it looked like he had the intent to walk straight past her.

"Prussia" she hissed switching to German for secrecy's sake "What are you doing? Have you sorted it yet?"

The tall dark-haired man raised an eyebrow before replying in English

"I'm sorry, I don't speak, German was it? I'm sure we could find you someone that does but I have a patient whom I have to get to reception in half an hour. "

Once he'd finished talking, he turned although not without winking at her.

How stupid did he think she was?

She didn't need some silly wink to understand his meaning. Meet him at reception with the cloak in half an hour. Simple. Especially for someone who had known Prussia for as many centuries as she had.

Oh, well, more standing around with very little to do. At least that man didn't seem likely to wake up soon. Perhaps hitting Gilbert, who as a nation (or sort of one anyway), had a more resilient body than human caused her to underestimate the effects.

* * *

Taiwan had been doing her job as well as she was able to. She had attempting to make some conversation with the girl, Lisa. This had admittedly mostly involved her listening and nodding as the other one spoke. She had also assured Professor Flitwick everything was fine when he had come to check on them and told him that the other two had just gone to get some drinks. The above had taken up her time for about three quarters of an hour, give or take a few minutes either way.

How much longer she would be here was unsure given that she could see Hungary coming however she was without France or Gilbert.

"Hungary? Where are the others?"

"Well, France is here" She replied pointing to a blank space next to her. "Prussia's making himself scarce as the polyjuice hasn't worn off yet. Still, we've officially had France released from the hospital so now we just have to get back to Hogwarts"

"And back home of course. Or have you lot not giving much thought to that part?" Spoke a male voice

There standing behind Hungary (and the invisible France technically) was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland himself. Moreover he did not look happy.

* * *

_A/N: I feel sorry for Healer Strout, she's my one OC in this story & look at the situations I put her in..._

_Still, I hope people liked this chapter. Hopefully people were satisfied to see a bit more of Ron and Endgame._

_Also, Ginny totally wrote down and memorised that speech first._


	16. Protectionism & Literature

_I apologise both for how long you've had to wait for this chapter and it's length & quality in advance. I've just started a new job keeping me busy and I've had an enormous case of writers block on this. I'm happy with this chapter but now it's done I should be able to move onto the next part._

* * *

France looked around the smallish room England had dragged them into. Now he was hardly one to complain about England dragging him into rooms. Admittedly these imagined scenarios usually just included him. Still he had no objections to more people joining in, after all love such his must be available to everyone.

However looking at England's expression it was clear that unfortunately the grumpy nation was characteristically not planning to fulfil his fantasies.

"I'm sure you all think this is very amusing but I can assure you it is most definitely not. So perhaps you could think about bloody well leaving."

Although, if you could ignore that uncouth mouth it was true that England, while not the most attractive nation did seem sexier when he was angry. Something left over from the arrogance of an Empire perhaps, after all nations even more than humans found power to be an aphrodisiac. Alternatively France was a masochist. Which might explain a lot.

"What did you think we were _trying _to do?" retorted Prussia "We were almost out of this hospital when you turned up"

"Out of the hospital? Much as I'm glad you're removing the Frog so you're all together I'd like you out of my book!"

His book, hm?

"Bit possessive, mon cheri, besides isn't the castle on you're brother's land"

"United Kingdom. Look, the series happens to be a major export, even if America is profiteering from the movies, and, I happen to like _it._ Now, what I don't remember is Draco Malfoy lecturing Slytherins about World War 2 or Harry Potter telling Dumbledore that he can't fight in this war because _Austria _is neutral."

"Wait. We're changing the books? Awesome"

France did sometimes worry about Gilbert's lack of tact. Conversely and indeed rather luckily the other man could read the atmosphere as evidenced by the War of Austrian Succession.

"Err, I mean not awesome because the books are awesome but it is sort of cool"

"Cool" said the England with almost visible air quotes "It may be. Nonetheless I want it fixed and I want it fixed now."

"Yeah well we want to get out of here too. It's not like we came here on purpose. In fact I don't like you blaming this on us after all it's _your _book as you were so keen to emphasise"

That would be Hungary's famed overprotectiveness speaking. France himself had made the mistake of going after Austria and had suffered it.

"Hey, Lizzy has a point. What did we do? We don't even know how we got here!"

England sighed "You were supposed to be attending a conference I was hosting. However the three of you, Austria, Poland, Belarus and Russia disappeared before the start. Soon afterwards I started noticing changes to the book."

France didn't need to query what England meant by that. Their literature was their culture and culture was intrinsic to what a nation was. France didn't mean culture as high art necessarily (as some poor unsophisticated nations such as America proved) although clearly his own was. Additionally England was a country for which literature made up so much of it; King Arthur was a real to him as many of his early kings, he spoke with Shakespeare's words and Austen influenced his views on relationships more than he would admit.

Something with the cultural impact of Harry Potter would be something he was strongly tied to. It would be easy for him to slip into the world of the book sometimes just as America often did with his comics.

Actually that probably explained how England was here.

"If I am correct in how you got here, mon cher"

England snorted. However as normal France ignored him and continued

"then you cannot get us out, oui?"

"No. Wait, yes, that is much as I hate to admit it you have a point. I mean I'm working on it and I'm sure I'll work something out. Shouldn't take too much time anyway. Plus, I'm pretty sure if we get you out soon enough there won't be any lasting damage. Which is at least one good thing to be salvaged from this sorry mess."

"Perhaps you should get working on it then" snapped Prussia "Although I doubt we'll need your help seeing as I'm here."

As expected this only riled England

"I suppose you mean your presence is beneficial I remember it as the problem"

His neighbour did need to learn to control himself. When one had as long suffering a relationship with England as France did it's easy to forget he wasn't he only one England fought with on the European continent. Although England and Prussia had sort of seemed to get on in the past. Perhaps France just needed to find less violent nations for his companions. Nations which were both less violent and more receptive to his love.

"Excuse me. But perhaps it would be best if England went home so he could work on getting us out. We could also work on it here and escape this hospital. If we work at it I'm sure we can do it!"

Ah, France kept forgetting Taiwan was here. Which was rather silly because she was a beautiful girl and such people should not be ignored. Perhaps he should become more acquainted with her, it couldn't go any _worse _than it had gone with Vietnam.

"Yes. Um. That sounds like a very good idea. I really should leave now I've made sure you're all aware of the situation. I hope I haven't offended you Miss Taiwan"

England was seemed to be nicer to girls. It was quite cute how he seemed to get embarrassed or protective. Belgium seemed to have worked out how to do use it pretty well. How England could moan about the EU referring to it as "Brussels" and yet blame he and Germany France would never understand. Then again he had always seemed to be happy to intervene in Europe for Belgium. Of course she _was _France's little sister so perhaps he shouldn't be surprised.

Of course it hadn't happened with Hungary earlier but most of them had been used to her being the man in the Austro-Hungarian Empire so perhaps that wasn't surprising.

"It's fine. Please ask America to make sure he keeps an eye on China while I am away though. I would like to still have land when I get back."

"America is just annoyed he isn't here being the Hero. I'll try though."

* * *

"So Edelstein, is it?"

Austria would have jumped out of his skin if he hadn't been used to Prussia sneaking up on him all the time. Although his current emotional state wasn't helping. The others should have been back by now. He had been waiting for them with Poland but he had decided to draw the line when the boy tried to get him to try on his skirt. Roderich would only do that for Hungary. He had hoped for some peace in the library but it seemed like some Hogwarts students did come here when they weren't trying to rush out late essays or solve secret plots and these students had the time to bother already stressed nations.

He turned towards the boy who had spoken to him.

"And who would I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Now let's cut straight to the nitty-gritty here. What exactly is the deal with you and your friends?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Come on, you're _not _Harry Potter anymore, you've all changed personalities and apparently nationality. Something is clearly happening here. I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't."

"Why should I tell you anything about what may or may not be happening?"

"Because I'm Blaise Zabini." The boy made some sort of odd smirk-smile which seemed to be both triumphant and seductive.

Roderich had seen that expression far too many times on nations over the years. He was rather immune to it now. He was also unaware many denizens of Hogwarts, female and male, would have told the boy everything just because Zabini had actually deigned to speak to them. Which clearly meant they were special.

The boy sighed before continuing talking "And Padma asked me for polyjuice which clearly given her newfound friendship with the girl-who-was-Cho is for you lot."

"She might have wanted it for herself. Why are you assuming it's for us?"

"I know her! She's not the sort of person that would be going around using polyjuice. It's not the sort of person she is and if she was using it she'd ask me for ingredients and make it herself."

"We need it to recover" Roderich paused before continuing with a not-quite accurate but more simple word "a friend of ours. Then perhaps we can sort out this mess. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Perhaps I just want to know what Padma's getting into. Plus I think you're interesting. This is big, perhaps bigger than the Dark Lord, after all there have been quite a few of them. It also seems less likely to be trauma inducing."

"Look, we do not want to affect what's happening. I won't tell you anything more. Why don't you go and ask Ivan or Natalia."

"Because I'm not suicidal. I won't push you to talk tonight though"

The boy started to leave then turned around

"Your friend, Gilbert, tell him if he talks to a Slytherin he should probably make sure it's me or the Greengrass Sisters. I can't vouch for anyone else not trying to kill him."

And with that he left for real.

Roderich made his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. He was sure Poland could look after himself, that nation seemed impossible to permanently stop. Perhaps he should just get some sleep. That was if he could. While Gryffindor's may be less likely to poison you than Slytherin the atmosphere was still undoubtedly hostile. After all Harry Potter was their Golden Boy and friend. Still since his body was Harry's body they weren't too likely to do anything to him physically but they seemed convinced he had some sort of medical disorder and kept trying to "break him out of it".

Waking up soaked in water hadn't been brilliant.

It almost made him consider moving in with Gilbert. Almost. He wasn't sure what would happen if he and Gilbert shared a room.

Besides he could not leave Hungary here by herself.

Shockingly (or perhaps not so much in this universe) he was ambushed by the object of his thoughts when he entered the common room.

"Roderich! Why weren't you with Feliks? We went through all the effort of the whole thing then England appeared and then Flitwick found us and I thought it was all over but Gilbert got himself and France under the cloak and England convinced him to think just bring us back."

"England was there?"

"I'll explain in more privacy"


	17. Musings and Resolutions

_I am a terrible, terrible person, but after some pushing from maxlovely I am attempting to finish this story. So, I guess this chapter is thanks to her._

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing around the Headmaster's office. He often did so when he was stressed. Then, again he didn't tend to when talking to Snape.

Mostly, Severus was convinced, because he generally when he summoned him it was because he needed to do something and one is much more convincing when making eye contact.

It wasn't as if the man had never tried to be friendly with him, however Severus knew that while Dumbledore may well genuinely mean any overtures of friendship he made, they were made in the full knowledge that people were much more willing to sacrifice themselves for their friends. The so-called "Power of Love" he liked to go into raptures on about, the deep magic which would allow them to defeat Voldemort in the end, the "power the Dark Lord knows not".

Oh, Severus knew love and its strength alright, the euphoric joy and the excruciating pain. Perhaps better than any he knew about how it could force a person to do things. Yet for him the overwhelming feeling associated with love was guilt, a guilt that no matter how much he defended James Potter's Mini-me he could never atone for. Funny how at the time he'd hated to see her with Potter, he had been glad she was away from him and safe (how ironic that belief had turned out to be) but she was worth more than that him. Now, Severus would give anything for them both to be alive so Lily could be both living and healthy again.

Some students thought him emotionless. They were mostly the same dunderheads who could hardly brew a potion without getting distracted by their hormones. Perhaps, Severus would prefer to be truly emotionless, indeed he often thought so but a little voice in his head which sounded unnervingly like Lily would always go "no".

No doubt Dumbledore had summoned him to talk about retrieving her son; Lily wouldn't want him to disappear as he had (although had Lily brought him up no doubt the boy would have been a much better person). Now Potter had thrown away Lily's eyes and cast away Severus's last link to her he was finding it very hard to care for the boy at all. He stilled owed it to Lily though.

"We need to bring Harry back"

Hole in one, Severus he almost congratulated himself mentally.

"Why? This new boy seems rather more intelligent and slightly less annoying. Slightly. More arrogant but less moronic which seems an almost acceptable trade off wouldn't you say?"

"A while ago, you seemed quite opposed to him dying"

"Bringing him back will hardly avert that now, will it Albus?"

After all what did it matter. Dumbledore had given him the task of keeping the boy alive and he'd done that, he'd do it to the end of his life if need be but what did it matter now. Now that the boy was to die anyway. The only thing the mattered was the fate of the world and Severus found he couldn't bring himself to care about that. Severus was supposed to be the only Slytherin in this office but the man standing opposite could have made an exemplar example of a member of his house.

"Perhaps not. Do we not owe the boy the right at least to be himself to the end?"

He didn't wait for Severus to respond.

"I've been talking to the in Longbottom's and Lovegood's bodies"

"I was rather under the impression you'd recruited them. Or am I to believe the "fair-haired demons" who cut through the ranks of Death Eaters are completely unrelated to those two arriving back lack one night rather bedraggled"

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said they're been on a night out somewhere"

"I don't suppose it would surprise you if I said no."

"From what they've told me I'd guess they come from a different dimension of some sort."

"The, one calling himself "Gilbert" has admitted as much to me. However I'm sure you are aware Headmaster that there is no evidence for parallel dimensions"

"Come now Severus, I hardly thought you were a sceptic"

"Regardless, We are still singularly without a way to send these others back"

"Perhaps you could look for a way. Oh, and keep an eye on that "Gilbert" he seems to have earnt the enmity of your house"

Severus wondered not for the first time whether understatement was a Gryffindor trait or if it was simply a Dumbledore trait that those who idolised him tended to take on. Given the vow he had given to Narcissa it was probably in his best interests to protect the boy either way.

* * *

Ginny frowned. She knew her own strengths and she wasn't a planner. She could motivate and get people's attention but the ideas side of leadership wasn't exactly her strongpoint. It was a pity the twins weren't here the whole plotting thing was right up their ally. Still, she'd have to go with the brother she did have here

"Ron" She poked him "Ron"

"What, Ginny?"

"Any ideas yet?"

"Look, I don't know right? I mean yeah, we've got a group together and hell I can think of ways to catch one of _them _ easily but that hardly helps does it? Usually, I've got Harry and Hermione for this sort of thing." He stabbed his sausage with somewhat more force than was actually merited to do the job.

Ginny frowned. She didn't like seeing Ron like this. He could be a bit of an idiot but he was her brother.

"I miss them too Ron. Neville and Luna too."

Hermione had, trite as it sounds, been the sister she'd never had. I mean the she was practically round the house every holiday after that it wasn't surprising that she was closer to her than you'd expect someone to be in the year above. Harry…she felt bad enough for almost ignoring Dean during this whole situation without thinking about exactly what Harry was to her. Neville, she'd only really got to know in DA despite having gone to the Yule Ball with him and, well, it was just strange him not being there. She'd been the one who'd befriended Luna it's true but she knew at least the Luna liked _her, _not the Harry Potter's friends sister, not the Quidditch player and sister to half the team and not because she was pretty. Ginny knew she could easily become a not very nice person and Luna kept her grounded odd as that sounded.

"Ron, are you sure there isn't any benefit to any of them? It would make me feel better."

"I don't think so. I mean they seem to be claiming that they want to go home and I don't see why they'd admit otherwise to us"

That wasn't exactly news to Ginny. Hannah Abbott had said as much as a previous meeting. The question though was whether they could be trusted.

"Do you think maybe they do though?"

"I'd dunno. I don't trust them. I mean it's all a bit convenient isn't it. Them ending up in Harry Potter's body of all people. I mean they keep hinting to people about trying to go back, Pansy's got that impression too, but they aren't asking for help from anyone are they?"

"Pansy? You sure we can trust her?"

"Enough, she's a suck-up but she's panicking at the moment, all this stuff with Draco doesn't make her look good, well you know not good because they're Slytherin and Slytherin's aren't good but it suits her to get him back anyway."

"Fair enough"

A slightly disconcerting thought occurred to Ginny

"Ron, you, Harry and Hermione don't usually look for help either."

* * *

Feliks was thinking. Like, that wasn't some sort of joke or anything. People, shouldn't just like assume he was stupid. Just because he wasn't famous as some like hotbed of invention or that he looked at things a bit differently to them didn't make him stupid. People totally shouldn't just judge people on their appearances. Not that there was, like, anything wrong with his appearance or anything.

The thing is he felt sort of bad over the whole-changing-the-books thing. He _liked _the books and well it kinda just wasn't really right. He wouldn't be happy if someone went around changing his literature. It would be, like, trying to change him and he didn't change for anyone, he was Poland and he didn't care what people tried to do to him he was going to live and live how he wanted.

Like, he got that they couldn't follow the plotline of the books exactly (Not least because Austria was being a total pain and like wouldn't do it) but perhaps he could push it towards it somehow. After all Voldemort totally wasn't cool. Not only was he evil but he wasn't even stylish either. Really, after everything that had happened he'd almost be _fixing _the books if gave the plot a little push along right?

Plus, he could totally be like the one pulling the strings for once and wouldn't that be cool. He'd be helping in the Harry Potter books, he'd be the amazingest fan ever.

* * *

Also, like, maybe this way he could avoid there being too many battles.

Wars could never, in Poland's opinion, be over too quickly.

"Yes, Prussia" Austria sighed

"If we're in the books and we're changing the books what happens when the books end?"

That was, a surprisingly intelligent question from the other nation.


	18. Ineffective Policies

"Hannah"

Hannah looked round; there was the boy who had taken Ernie's place

"Hi, um"

"Feliks"

"Right, Feliks"

"You've been, like, talking to Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yes" Hannah replied somewhat nervously deciding to go along with the truth for now, this might not _be _Ernie, but he still looked like her former friend and it was difficult lying to him. "Why?"

"Well, he totally doesn't want us here, right?"

"Well, yes, I mean it's not that we dislike you or anything but we want our friends back"

"Well, like, tell him to think about this, how come Voldemort, like doesn't stay dead?"

"What?"

"Tell him, it's important" Feliks paused, looking uneasy "At least I _think _it is."

"Think? Why should I trust you, you could just be distracting us from getting our friends back"

"Well, yes, I totally could but you need to, like, trust me on this. I totally wish I could explain more but I can't"

"Well, I guess we _do _need to beat You-Know-Who and if your people are looking into getting home then I won't be too much harm us looking at this as well"

"Fabulous and I know this is like totally hypocritical coming from me but there's stuff Dumbledore isn't telling you."

"Honestly, I think there's a lot Dumbledore isn't telling us"

* * *

Having Hungary for a friend could be rather an annoyance honestly. Besides Gilbert had a feeling Poland had put her up to this. Certainly she hadn't seemed so worried about the books before. OK, they hadn't known that they were changing the story, which yeah, now Gilbert thought about it a bit more was actually rather unawesome and not something he should really allow to happen but he'd thought she been focused on just getting out.

Now, she kept bugging him about the mission Snape had claimed Draco had. Sure, maybe Prussia should have given it a little bit more thought but it was hardly a priority at the moment really was it?

Still, Gilbert was pretty sure that Snape was on the side of good (something someone less awesome and experienced than him wouldn't be able to tell) so it would be pretty unawesome to get the guy in trouble with Voldemort.

Admittedly it would be a rather depowered Voldemort if it was true Dumbledore had set Ivan and Natalia on him. Prussia shuddered, at least it wasn't him Belarus and Russia were attacking. It almost made him feel sorry for the Death Eaters. Almost. Well, maybe almost for those not acting of their own free will.

Still, the fact was this had ended up with Prussia heading towards the man's office. Seriously, at this point he'd have done anything to get Elizaveta to just shut up.

Going to this office brought him rather closer to the Slytherins' home than he was really comfortable with. Of course the Awesome Prussia wasn't scared. These were just kids after all and human kids at that, well fictional human kids, albeit fictional human kids with magic. Still, it wasn't as if they could do much to him. He was a nation. Well, _sort-of. _Which should be enough.

Still, Gilbert didn't really want to set up any more confrontations. Not least because Prussia hadn't fought any war for quite a while by this point.

Fortunately when he reached the office Snape was in so he was spared having to look inconspicuous in the corridor. Gilbert had never been particularly good at looking inconspicuous. He had an idea it came from being born from a religious order and in a time when the idea of camouflage was anathema to the ideas of war. Prussia had always looked imposing he was sure.

"I assume you had a purpose in coming to talk to me?" Snape uttered

"Of course. I was thinking about our last conversation"

"And?"

"Well, I believe you said something about a mission"

"Malfoy's mission"

"I'm the closest you'll get to him"

"The Dark Lord knows you're not the boy. Your little speech reached enough of parents who work for him. Besides he's met the one in Longbottom's body"

"Does he know what we _are _though yet?"

"I don't believe so no. I'm not sure he remembers much of what happened with Braginski in all honestly"

"So, you tell him I'm just playing along to see who these new allies of Dumbledore's are and I'll do this mission"

"You are not held back as your friend is?"

"Not quite"

"Anyway, it's all quite unnecessary. All I need you to do is to stay alive"

"Stay alive? Well, I _was _planning_ on that _. It's something I'm pretty awesome at actually. Won't you tell me the mission?"

"No"

"Plea-ase"

"No"

Everyone turned to look at Pansy

"Look, I don't know what you think this is all think this is but I never signed up to fight the Dark Lord. We're teenagers what chance do you think we have?"

"Harry manages" pointed out Ginny

"Well, Potter was apparently born lucky and it's not like he stopped him coming back is it?"

Ron thought that was a bit unfair, yeah Harry was lucky but it's not like he didn't put effort into fighting He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Look at last year, he hadn't stopped telling the truth despite Umbridge and alright maybe he hadn't been able to stop He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named coming back but Harry couldn't do everything. Even if he had done way more than anyone had done, even more than Dumbledore maybe.

He wished Harry and Hermione were back here.

"Look, we're supposed to be getting them back and I _will _help you get Potter back but I can't do more. Abbott's idea has nothing to do with our aim anyway"

"He said it was important" Hannah pointed out

"And why should we trust _them?_"

Pansy had a point there. Taking over their friends bodies wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of actions now was it?

* * *

"You are troubled, da?"

Dumbledore looked up to meet the eyes of the boy.

"Obviously I am thankful to your sister and yourself for what you have done for me."

The boy nodded apparently not finding this non-sequitur a strange answer to his question. Or perhaps used to such answers.

"But it is not enough?"

"Without Harry Potter this war is lost."

"This boy is a great leader of your armies?"

Dumbledore cringed. He wished the role of leader or hero was all young Harry had to bear. As it was Harry might yet be to be their martyr.

"The boy has to sacrifice himself"

"That is war. Sometimes one must die for the greater good."

The words were scarily close to what Albus himself had sounded in his youth. Then again he and Grindelwald had never been as original as they had believed themselves to be. Albus seemed to think of Gellert ever so much more often these days. Perhaps it was the effect of having to take such control over this war or of fighting Tom which brought it all back.

"Have you found anyway to send us back?"

Broken out of his thoughts Albus hesitated to respond. This was not the sort of boy one said no.

"We have done something for you, da?"

"I have not found anything yet"

"But you will, da?"

"Yes"

Braginski paused and seemed to consider something before speaking.

"Your Voldemort said he could not die. Is this true?"

"Tom has made himself very difficult to kill but with certain actions he can be" spotting a chance Dumbledore continued "I believe you would be better to ask Professor Slughorn how he has done so"

"I am not fond of men who are difficult to kill."

* * *

Belarus was on a mission. Last time she had attacked this Bellatrix Brother had failed to watch her. However Brother was very bad at not paying attention to her so it was not as if that was indicative that he did not approve in his actions. In fact he had seemed proud of the break that she was providing.

So given Natalia needed to prove herself to Brother she would go and fight and defeat the witch by herself.

Surely Brother could not deny her such a victory?

And would she not be showing how she could be independent and so Brother would see that her choosing to follow him was a choice of her own and more valuable?

* * *

Out of her sisters Narcissa was in her social group widely thought of as the most acceptable and most predictable. She hadn't run off with a mudblood like Andromeda or became one of the Dark Lord's most well known Death Eaters and been thrown into Azkaban like Bellatrix. Narcissa had married a fellow Pureblood (as expected) and given him an heir (as expected). She wasn't known for doing anything.

Perhaps people forgot she was a Black. It was easy with the blonde hair.

Which was why people never expected the things Narcissa did when she was frightened or upset. Like forcing an old friend to make an Unbreakable Vow to keep her son safe even if it somewhat interfere with the Dark Lord's orders.

Of course having to put the Dark Lord up in your house and trying to moderate your crazy sister while your idiot husband languished in Azkaban after displeasing the Dark Lord while your son has been sent to become a murderer would probably make anyone upset.

In someone like Narcissa Malfoy it results in the only reason _not _to betray the Dark Lord being the health of her family.

Still, until some some chance for improvement in the situation comes she's hardly going to upset the status quo.

However anyone who believed that she was going refrain from acting when she hears news her son has gone mad was really quite stupid.


End file.
